


Без пошлости

by georgy_mendes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cheating, M/M, Romance, Steo
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: Нет ничего плохо в том чтобы заглядываться на своего соседа, если он горяч. А если этот сосед Дерек Хейл?Стайлз уже долгое время живет в однополом браке, ему кажется, что проблема его несчастья состоит в том, что семья до сих пор не полная. Но может все иначе? Может, даже ребенок не в силах спасти отношения, которые начинают рушиться?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Не знаю насколько еще актуально писать стереки в 2020, но я попробую.

_Любовь может быть и слепа, а вот соседи — нет._  
Эван Эзар

  
  
— Что будешь делать сегодня? — спросил Тео, намазывая на булочку огромный кусок масла, а затем демонстративно впиваясь в нее зубами.  
  
Стайлз на секунду поймал его взгляд, а затем посмотрел в окно. К соседнему дому подъехал грузовик и из него прямо на подъездную дорожку начали выгружать вещи, хотя их владельца и близко не было видно.  
  
— Дом Дитонов продали.  
  
— Эта? Как же ее…  
  
— Мартин, — задумчиво подсказал Стайлз, скрестив руки на груди. — Лидия. Настоящая акула.  
  
— Переживаешь из-за комиссионных? — Тео встал и подошел к нему сзади, укладывая ладони на плечи. Тепло его кожи угадывалось даже через ткань, а в нос ударил хвойный запах одеколона.  
  
— А ты нет?  
  
— Все мы когда-то о чем-то мечтали.  
  
— В таком темпе мы не заведем ребенка еще лет десять. Сначала ипотека, теперь новая машина…  
  
Тео тяжело выдохнул и убрал руки, казалось, он хотел устранится от разговора не только в физическом плане, но и эмоциональном. Стайлз обернулся и молча посмотрел на него.  
  
— Мы уже сто раз это обсуждали, — Тео взглянул на часы и выдавил улыбку. — Мне пора бежать, я сегодня открываю контору.  
  
Тео чмокнул его в щеку, взял свой портфель и твердой поступью направился к выходу. Стайлз мимолетно отметил, что Тео надел новый костюм. Он всегда тщательно следил за своим внешним видом, в отличие от самого Стайлза. Страхование требует предельной строгости, часто говорил он.  
  
На столе осталась полупустая чашка кофе и недоеденная булочка. Стайлз бросил ее в мусор, а чашку определил в мойку. Два года назад, когда они только переехали, Стайлз фонтанировал энергией. Ему казалось, что все возможно, стоит только захотеть. Теперь он в этом сомневался, как и во многом другом. К примеру, в том, что их цели совпадают, и Тео все еще хочет ребенка.  
  
_Бам-бам-с!_  
  
Когда со стороны улицы послышался подозрительный шум, Стайлз вышел на крыльцо. Недавний грузовик, на боку которого написано «Мы поселим Вас хоть на Луне!» неудачно сдал назад и разбил фару у черной Камаро. Видимо, машины нового владельца дома.  
  
— Вы шутите?! Вы, мать его, шутите! — выкрикнул водитель, показываясь из авто и резко сдергивая с носа солнцезащитные очки. Высокий, хорошо сложенный и весь в черном, несмотря на то, что на улице стояла калифорнийская жара.  
  
Из кабины грузовика на дорожку вывалился парень в комбинезоне не старше самого Стайлза, его и без того острый подбородок вытянулся чуть ли не до земли, когда он осознал в кого они въехали. Видимо, в планы доставщиков не входило подбить машину своему клиенту.  
  
— Мистер Хейл?  
  
— Какого черта моя мебель стоит на дорожке?  
  
— Возможно, потому что вас не было дома? — ответил парень Мистеру Хейлу. Стайлз едва сдержал смешок, заметив огорошенное выражение у того на лице. Следовало отдать должное — Мистер Хейл был чертовски горячим. Десять из десяти по личной шкале Стайлза. Щетина, тесные джинсы и эти мощные предплечья под черным трикотажем. И пусть уже три года Стайлз не позволял себе смотреть в том самом смысле ни на кого кроме Тео, слепым он от этого не стал.  
  
Тем более, что Мистер Хейл выглядел очень «натурально».  
  
— Мы договорились на без четверти двенадцать!  
  
— А сейчас?  
  
Мистер Хейл показал часы.  
  
— Без четверти двенадцать, — процедил тот. — Вы бы оставили ее на улице? Оставили и уехали?  
  
Парень потер свой острый подбородок и честно ответил:  
  
— Да. Это хороший район, а у нас доставка…  
  
— Мне нужен номер вашего страхового полиса. И я буду жаловаться.  
  
— Мистер… Хейл, — прочистил голос тот. — Я думаю он… эээ… немного просрочен, всего-то на месяц! И как владелец фирмы я могу принять вашу жалобу прямо сейчас.  
  
Брови мужчины поползли вверх.  
  
— Я убью ее.  
  
— Кого? — поинтересовался парень.  
  
— Даму, которая вас рекомендовала!  
  
— Не думаю, что могу вам это позволить, сэр.  
  
— Это почему же?  
  
— Она моя девушка, — сообщил он. — Вернее, она девушка моей девушки, то есть ее подруга.  
  
Выражение лица мистера Хейла стало напоминать поминальное, как будто он мысленно смирился с тем, что его собеседник идиот. Стайлз, закатав рукава своей домашней хенли, сошел с крыльца.  
  
— Джентльмены! Позвольте вам помочь.  
  
Мистер Хейл уставился на Стайлза. У него были красивые глаза, цвета пожелтевшей листвы и убийственный взгляд. Стайлз постарался улыбнуться, но тот не ответил на его доброжелательность.  
  
— А ты еще кто? — грубовато спросил тот.  
  
— Ваш сосед, как я понимаю, — миролюбиво пояснил Стайлз. — Это ведь ваш дом? Думаю, этот мистер… Мистер?  
  
— Маккол. Скотт Маккол, — подсказал неудавшийся доставщик и как только он это произнес, Стайлз его вспомнил. Маккол встречался с лучшей подругой Лидии — Эллисон Арджент.  
  
— Верно, мистер Маккол может возместить ущерб наличностью, выписать чек или предоставить услуги бесплатно в рамках устной договоренности.  
  
— А кто занесет коробки и мебель в дом?  
  
Стайлз бросил короткий взгляд на Скотта, который понял с полуслова. Пусть с организацией его деятельности и возникали проблемы, совсем тупым он не был.  
  
— Если вы откроете дверь…  
  
Мистер Хейл ни слова не говоря направился к дому, продемонстрировав шикарную задницу, утянутую в черный деним. И Стайлз не был уверен за сохранность Скотта, если тот последует за ним. Мистер Хейл напоминал шаровую молнию, как и его секси-машина. Можно было поспорить, что новый сосед не женат. В такой машине возят подружек, но никак не жен или сопливых детишек.  
  
Напарник Скотта, прилизанный блондин в рабочем комбинезоне со странной эмблемой, тоже вывалил из машины и схватился за коробки.  
  
— Лидия тебя убьет, — услышал Стайлз его реплику, в голосе одновременно звучало и ехидство, и печаль.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Скотт, ухватив Стайлза на секунду за руку, и быстро отошел. — Ситуация под контролем, Лиам!  
  
Стайлзу уже нужно было собираться на работу, но он еще какое-то время смотрел, как переносят вещи. Картонные коробки с кривыми надписями черным маркером: «посуда, Дерек!», «это твое белье», «фотографии», «мамина уродливая ваза (осторожно!)» и так далее. Особое внимание привлекал черный кожаный иди-сюда-детка-диван, довольно пошлый и безвкусный для такого сурового парня. Самую малость Стайлзу хотелось увидеть еще раз Мистера Хейла и узнать, каким ветром его занесло в их район. Ну и, возможно, представиться.  
  
Короткий разговор на лужайке не в счет.  
  
Пятничные посиделки у Эрики вдвое скучнее без хорошей сплетни. А такие, как этот мистер Хейл — Дерек, привлекают бесспорное внимание.  
  
***  
  
Стайлз освобождался после показов намного раньше, чем Тео с работы, поэтому чаще всего придумывал себе дела. Забрать из химчистки вещи, заехать за стейками в мясной магазин, выбрать вино и все в таком же духе. Лишь бы не сидеть в одиночестве дома. Тео не заставлял его становиться одной из стэпфордских домохозяек, но это произошло само собой, когда продажи недвижимости упали и его вклад в семейный бюджет оскудел.  
  
Если бы у них был ребенок…  
  
Стайлз цеплялся за эту мысль, как за соломинку, которая могла бы спасти их отношения. С Тео они познакомились еще в колледже, почти шесть лет назад, два года встречались, почти три в браке и Стайлз все еще даже мысленно не мог заставить себя произнести слово на букву «р». Возможно, потому что всем до единого они казались счастливой парой. Любящей и постоянной.  
  
Купить домик в маленьком городишке в Калифорнии было идеей Тео. У них скопилось немного денег, появилось хорошее предложение работы в Бикон-Хиллз в страховой конторе дяди Тео и перспектива завести ребенка была оговорена уже тысячу раз. Стайлз влюбился в этот город с первого взгляда и не сказал ни слова против, когда от идеи снять жилье они перешли тут же к покупке. Первые месяцы он просто бродил по еще не полностью меблированному дому и представлял себе, где что поставит, какая комната станет спальней для них, а в какой будет детская.  
  
Кухня нравилась ему больше всего, просторная и светлая, с окнами на улицу. Во дворе можно было разместить садовую мебель, барбекю и надувной бассейн, Стайлз планировал, что они обязательно заведут собаку, как только убедятся, что у малыша не будет на нее аллергии. Все было хорошо вначале, пока рынок недвижимости не обвалился.  
  
Тео не изменял ему, по крайней мере, ни с кем кроме своей работы. И было по меньшей мере неблагодарно думать, что Тео не хочет дать Стайлзу то, что ему необходимо. Просто время еще не пришло.  
  
Когда Стайлз подъехал к дому, то заметил синий седан на подъездной дорожке соседа и Лидию Мартин у того на крыльце, в строгом костюме от очередного именитого дизайнера. Туфли-шпильки, строгая юбка-карандаш, рыжие волосы, сколотые на затылке, алые губы и тяжелая папка в руках.  
  
Стайлз ограничился коротким жестом приветствия, но она все равно сошла со ступеней и встала на газон.  
  
— Этот дом уже продан! — с оттенком обвинения сообщила Лидия, как будто это он увел у нее объект.  
  
— Я в курсе.  
  
— Тогда, что ты здесь делаешь?!  
  
Стайлз достал связку ключей из кармана и махнул на входную дверь.  
  
— Я здесь живу.  
  
— О, — немного оттаяла она, бросив короткий взгляд на дом своего бывшего клиента. — Так ты тот парень, который помог Скотту?  
  
— Помощь? Думаю, я спас его! — самоуверенно ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Этот чувак холоден, как кусок льда. Он мог его прикончить, тем более, у бедняги закончился страховой полис. Все могло обернуться плачевно.  
  
Лидия прищурилась.  
  
— Ты никогда не отличался хорошими манерами, верно?  
  
— Нет. Как насчет лимонада? Или лучше джин? — предложил Стайлз, приглашая ее в дом. — Я так понимаю, ты пришла извиняться и никого не застала.  
  
— Я за рулем и это не твое дело, — ответила она, но все равно сделала несколько шагов вперед. — Лимонада будет достаточно.  
  
Стайлз медленно направился к крыльцу, зная, что она пойдет следом.  
  
— Я думал, ты не считаешь меня соперником.  
  
Лидия снова вышла на дорожку и зацокала каблуками, приближаясь к нему.  
  
— Нет. Ты всего лишь подбираешь крошки с моего стола.  
  
Стайлз и сам не понимал, зачем пригласил ее к себе, ведь они были заклятыми врагами. Но в глубине души, Стайлз все же немного восхищался Лидией. Шесть лет назад она развелась с мужем и осталась с маленьким сыном на руках, теперь же Лидия Мартин была самым успешным риелтором в их городе и даже открыла собственную именную фирму. Отбросила сантименты, перестала полагаться на других и у нее чертовски хорошо получалось.  
  
Уже добравшись до кухни, Лидия бросила папку на стол и села за стойку так, словно бывала в его доме уже не раз. Стайлз открыл холодильник, налил два стакана лимонада и опустил в каждый по кусочку лайма. Где-то в коробке лежало имбирное печенье, которое Стайлз планировал разогреть и вручить соседу как жест доброй воли, но так и не сделал этого. Теперь же оно пришлось как нельзя кстати.  
  
— Ты живешь один? — спросила Лидия, скрестив ноги и покачивая остроносую туфлю на кончиках пальцев.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Сразу поясню, я жду клиента, ты мне не интересен. Но я так уж и быть воспользуюсь твоим гостеприимством. Это не флирт.  
  
Стайлз пригубил напиток из своего стакана и с трудом подавил улыбку. Несмотря на строгий тон Лидия, казалась немного растерянной, как маленькая девочка, заблудившаяся в лесу.  
  
— А я думал, что мы с тобой станем друзьями, — фальшиво ответил он, и Лидия нахмурилась, снова скрываясь за своей броней бизнес-леди.  
  
— Ты пытался продать дом Уиттморов Фаринелли!  
  
— Да и мне это почти удалось.  
  
— Почти, — подтвердила она. — Но удача явно не на твоей стороне. С кем ты живешь?  
  
— Довольно бестактный вопрос, но я отвечу. Я гей, у меня есть муж, а это наш с Тео дом. Мы переехали из Нью-Йорка два года назад. Тео — страховщик, у меня диплом экономиста. Я не флиртую с тобой, хотя ты очень красивая женщина.  
  
Лидия улыбнулась.  
  
— Мне нравится, как ты об этом говоришь. И ты мне нравишься, жаль, что я вынуждена тебя ненавидеть. Это бизнес. Без обид.  
  
— Большая рыбка ест маленькую рыбку?  
  
— Все верно.  
  
— Я бы мог тебя подкупить?  
  
— И чем же?  
  
— У меня хорошие связи. И я знаю свое дело.  
  
— Я запомню. — Послышался шум подъезжающей машины, и, спрыгнув со стула, Лидия выглянула окно. — А вот и он, мистер Холоден-Как-Лед. Спасибо за лимонад, Стайлз.  
  
— Не за что, — они оба вышли на крыльцо, Лидия пошла на перехват и ее напору можно было позавидовать.  
  
Сегодня сосед выглядел вдвойне привлекательнее, когда разбавил свой мрачный гардероб винного цвета пиджаком. Стайлз вернулся на кухню и заметил, что Лидия забыла свою папку. Можно было вынести ее и отдать владелице, но Стайлз отчего-то сомневался, что Лидия удержалась бы от того, чтобы сунуть нос в его дела. Тем более что он на самом деле был маленькой рыбкой в большом бассейне с акулами.  
  
Когда спустя сорок минут, Лидия постучала в дверь, Стайлз вышел навстречу вместе с ее бумагами. На лице у нее открыто читались раздражение и злость, недавняя беседа с Хейлом явно оказалась не самой приятной.  
  
— Ты прочитал?  
  
— Да, — честно ответил Стайлз.  
  
— Черт! Могу я надеяться, что ты не воспользуешься информацией?  
  
— Тебе бы пришлось взять меня на работу. Скоро ты замертво упадешь, если будешь делать все одна. — Насколько Стайлз знал, Лидия работала с Эллисон Арджент, но мягкая и немного пугливая бывшая школьная учительница вряд ли хорошо умела брать за горло.  
  
Лидия тяжело вздохнула.  
  
— Ты ведь мой конкурент! И я тебя ненавижу.  
  
Стайлз самоуверенно улыбнулся и прислонился плечом к косяку.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, а я нравлюсь тебе.  
  
— Ну да, ты ничего, но знал бы, сколько людей просило меня о том же самом! Разве я смогу верить тебе? — Ее пухлые губки скривились в капризной гримасе.  
  
— Я не прошу, я предлагаю.  
  
— Это безумие, — запричитала она, но не особо уверенно. — Я подумаю и перезвоню тебе.  
  
Стайлз прошелся с ней до машины, хотя Лидия больше не произнесла ни слова. Никаких уговоров и не требовалось, все что нужно уже сказано.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь мой номер?  
  
— Еще бы, — буркнула она, включая зажигание и сдавая назад. Стекло поползло вверх, скрывая ее лицо.  
  
Машина выехала на дорогу и исчезла с горизонта. Стайлз еще с полминуты просто стоял, пока не увидел, что с крыльца за ним наблюдают.  
  
— Хей! Дерек?  
  
— Хей! — ответил тот. — Ты сосед?  
  
— Да, я — Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински.  
  
Дереку словно не понравилось его имя, но он ничего не ответил и ушел в дом. Никаких вежливых слов знакомства или хотя бы имени. Новый сосед явно был нелюдимым и малоприятным типом. Ему следовало напоминать отшельника и прикупить вместо Камаро полуразваленный Бьюик, чтобы не вводить в заблуждение окружающих. Да и к черту!  
  
Стайлз и сам не знал, зачем попросил Лидию о работе. Но все говорило о том, что в одиночку рано или поздно ему придется признать поражение. Стайлз этого не хотел. Перспектива воспользоваться недавно полученной информацией не приводила его в восторг. Но сквозившая жалость в голосе Тео раздражала. Стайлз знал себе цену, временные неурядицы не могли его поколебать или сломить.  
  
Когда он вернулся в дом, на часах уже было около шести, Стайлз достал из морозильника ведерко мороженного, прихватил большую ложку и отправился в гостиную. Сначала он хотел позвонить Тео, но затем подумал о недавнем разговоре с Лидией и забыл о первоначальном плане.  
  
Машинально Стайлз включил телевизор, не останавливаясь надолго ни на одном из каналов и поедая мороженое, а затем так и заснул на диване.  
  
***  
  
Утром его разбудил шум газонокосилки в половине восьмого, Стайлз с тяжелой головой встал с дивана и выглянул в окно. И сразу же понял, что не стоило этого делать. Новый сосед в солнцезащитных очках, белой майке и красных шортах приводил в порядок задний двор.  
  
Этому парню, явно никто не объяснял, что ходить в подобном виде неприлично, особенно обладая таким телом. Утренний стояк стал еще крепче и Стайлз мысленно застонал, чуть не рванув занавеску с крепления. Не то, чтобы подобная реакция могла считаться предательством по отношению к Тео, но и врать самому себе не стоило.  
  
Дерек вызывал неоднозначную реакцию.  
  
— Доброе утро! — послышалось со спины. Тео, застыв в дверях, поправлял галстук. — Ты вчера вырубился прямо внизу.  
  
— Устал, — неловко выдавил Стайлз, окидывая его взглядом сверху донизу и прибавляя хрипотцы в голосе: — Я думал затащить тебя в душ до ухода.  
  
— Не сегодня. У меня собрание через двадцать минут.  
  
— Ты даже не будешь завтракать?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Тео подошел и поцеловал его в щеку. Коротко, сухо, почти по-деловому. Стайлз попытался притянуть его к себе, но Тео отступил назад.  
  
— Тебе нужно почистить зубы и помыться, у тебя лицо липкое.  
  
— Я ел мороженое. Вчера.  
  
Тео тепло улыбнулся и мазнул большим пальцем по нижней губе Стайлза.  
  
— Я постараюсь приехать пораньше, не скучай.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, но его уже порядком начали бесить наставления Тео. Как будто, все что он делает не серьезно или не так серьезно, как работа в страховой компании. Все эти риски и теории вероятности ни в какое сравнение не шли с парой тройкой показов в неделю, поездкой в молл или за свежими рубашками в химчистку. У Стайлза внутри зашевелилось тревожное чувство, когда он подумал о работе на Лидию.  
  
Это будет настоящее приключение в этом полном сонливости городе.  
  
Когда они с Тео только познакомились, то неделю не вылезали из постели. Потом, когда страсть поутихла, у них все еще оставался хороший регулярный секс, но последний год выхолостил их отношения подчистую. Тео отдалился от него, пусть и не переставал утешать, что пройдет еще немного времени и все наладится. Они покупали этот дом для того, чтобы усыновить ребенка. А теперь Стайлз заперт в нем, словно в тюрьме.  
  
Со двора хлопнула дверца машины, Тео вырулил на дорогу и уехал, оставляя его.  
  
***  
  
Эрика положила в корзинку пакет замороженного брокколи и Стайлз подвис, заметив в проходе Дерека. Тот тоже совершал покупки и в ногу с ним шла сногсшибательная брюнетка, толкая тележку, нагруженную под завязку едой. Они подходили друг другу, как две коллекционные куклы, созданные одним мастером. Густые темные волосы, красивые глаза и сногсшибательная фигура.  
  
На Дереке была кожаная куртка и это в такую жару! Стайлз уже начинал привыкать к его необычной манере одеваться. И к странной привычке двигать бровями, словно это был какой-то язык жестов. Стайлз, казалось, уже выучил сигнал: «сгинь с моих глаз», «не имею понятия, что происходит» и «кто ты?»  
  
— Взгляни, это же мой сосед.  
  
Эрика мазнула взглядом, не присматриваясь, а затем, остановившись на Дереке, плотоядно улыбнулась.  
  
— Ого, какой экземпляр! Это его девушка?  
  
— Я не знаю, он не особенно дружелюбный, даже имя мне свое не назвал.  
  
— Он живет в доме Дитона, верно?  
  
— Да, я тебе рассказывал о нем.  
  
— Но это было до новости о том, что Лидия предложила тебе работу, — Эрика достала из сумочки зеркальце, проверяя, не размазалась ли помада и опустила пониже линию своего шикарного декольте. Это было похоже на подготовку к атаке.  
  
— Она не предлагала, это я предложил. Она лишь обозначила пробный период.  
  
— Ты ведь ненавидел ее. Она уводила твои сделки, воровала клиентов.  
  
— Думаю, не я один ненавидел ее. Но я подыхаю от скуки, а Тео… — Стайлз не стал заканчивать это предложение.  
  
Вчера утром Тео обещал прийти пораньше, но пришел как обычно после восьми. Стайлз приготовил ужин, а затем они приняли душ и легли спать. Стайлз в полусонном бреду думал о том, как утром дрочил в ванной, вспоминая о красных шортах, когда Тео придвинулся и поцеловал его в шею.  
  
Дальше все было ужасно. Секс вышел скучным и пресным, и Стайлз не знал, что с ним твориться. Ему не нравился Дерек по той простой причине, что он его не знал. Возможно, Дерек стал символом того, что их отношения летят в пропасть. Или он просто запутался.  
  
Стайлз все еще любил Тео и ему было больно осознавать, что он уже не чувствует все так же остро, как раньше.  
  
— Я хочу познакомиться с ним, — потребовала Эрика. — Тебе бы тоже стоило завести хорошие соседские отношения.  
  
— Дерек явно не фанат добрососедских отношений, я удивлен, что не видел ни одной цыпочки, утром ускользающей из его постели…  
  
— Я крайне надеюсь, что у него новый матрас и я буду на нем первой, — рассмеялась Эрика и выпихнула Стайлза вперед, прямо под колеса тележки.  
  
— Дьявол! — выругалась брюнетка, когда колесо проехалось по ноге Стайлза и тот натурально крякнул от боли. — Прошу прощения!  
  
— Стайлз, это ведь твои новые соседи? Верно? — вклинилась Эрика и подскочила к Дереку, протягивая руку. — Вы Дерек? Меня зовут Эрика. Эрика Рейес. А это?…  
  
Дерек машинально пожал руку.  
  
— Это моя сестра Лора.  
  
Эрика явственно возрадовалась и поприветствовала Лору широкой улыбкой, а затем тряхнула волосами в своем фирменном стиле.  
  
— Давно вы в городе? Всегда приятно видеть новые лица в нашем узком сообществе.  
  
Дерек окатил ее нечитаемым взглядом, а затем перевел взгляд на Стайлза. Впервые рассматривая его более пристально, словно впервые видел. Стайлз невольно занервничал, будто Дерек смог бы прочитать его мысли о красных шортах.  
  
— Я здесь проездом, а вот Дерек всегда мечтал переехать в какое-то захолустье. — Лора показалась гораздо более дружелюбной, чем ее братец.  
  
— Так же говорили Стайлз с Тео, когда переехали сюда из Нью-Йорка. Другой ритм, другие цели… — моментально отреагировала Эрика, ничуть не обидевшись на формулировку о захолустье. — А чем вы занимаетесь, Дерек?  
  
— Он пишет книгу, — ответила за брата Лора.  
  
— Как интересно! И о чем же? — снова обратилась к Дереку Эрика, но тот видимо не собирался отвечать.  
  
— Про оборотней. Дерек специализируется на подростковых детективах с примесью фантастики.  
  
Стайлз не сдержал удивленного возгласа.  
  
— Подростковые детективы? — Ему казалось, что Дерек должен делать что-то гиперсерьезное, мужественное и важное вроде службы в полиции или ФБР. — Никогда бы не подумал.  
  
Дерек насупился.  
  
— Лора, ты не могла бы перестать рассказывать всем о моей работе?  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, — отмахнулась она. — Когда у Дерека вышел первый роман, никто и не предполагал, что это будет приносить доход. Но он утер нос даже нашему скептику дяде Питеру. Эрика, Стайлз, как насчет ужина сегодня вечером? Дерек сказал, что ему некого позвать кроме своего риелтора, но оказывается тут все такие дружелюбные. Вы ведь еще не заходили в гости, верно?  
  
Стайлз подумал про Тео, но решил все же не отказываться.  
  
— Заманчивое предложение. Если Дерек не против.  
  
— Не обращайте внимания на его нелюдимость. Конечно же, он не против.  
  
Стайлзу стало даже немного жаль Дерека, под пятой старшей сестры (а по ее влиянию легко было понять, что она старшая) проблематично оказывать сопротивление. Тем более все действия Лоры указывали на ее заботу о брате.  
  
— Тогда договорились, — подытожила Эрика. — В пять?  
  
— Думаю, я успею к тому времени приготовить свою фирменную лазанью.  
  
Лора бросила прощальный взгляд на Стайлза и подмигнула ему. Это было странно, если не сказать больше.  
  
— Такой грозный суровый гризли и под пятой у сестры, — горестно вздохнула Эрика, когда Хейлы прошли к кассам.  
  
— Не думаю, что этот гризли у нее под пятой, скорее, относится к ней с уважением и терпит вмешательство в свою жизнь.  
  
— Они пригласили Мартин на ужин?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Думаю, она удивится, когда увидит там тебя.  
  
— Думаю, Лидия всегда готова к неожиданностям.  
  
— Ты ничего не сказал про Тео, ты ведь придешь с ним?  
  
— Вряд ли Тео рано приедет с работы.  
  
Эрика повернулась к нему и сощурила глаза.  
  
— Ты уже второй раз упоминаешь Тео со страдальческой интонацией. Вы поссорились?  
  
— Нет. У нас все тихо и гладко. Слишком гладко.  
  
— Не хватает драйва? А ты не думал, что он просто уверен, что ты никуда не денешься? Освежись, пофлиртуй с кем-то, дай ему почувствовать, что твоя жизнь не замирает в ожидании него.  
  
— Советы из личного опыта? Почему же вы тогда расстались с Бойдом, если все так просто?  
  
Эрика пожала плечами.  
  
— Мой флирт быстро перешел в плоскость секса. Некоторые отношения не стоит спасать, даже если очень хочется до последнего держаться за них. А твой сосед красавчик, Тео следовало бы озаботиться.  
  
Стайлз не хотел подпускать к себе мысли о том, что они попросту не хотят друг друга. У них просто кризис в отношениях, у большинства пар они бывают. Это не значит, что нужно пускаться во все тяжкие.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, что беты у меня нет. Заранее прошу прощения за ошибки.  
> Если есть желание стать бетой, напишите мне darriaren@gmail.com

  
Тео отказался бросать свою работу, чтобы сделать исключение на один вечер и отправиться в гости. Этого следовало ожидать, хотя Стайлз в душе до последнего надеялся, что в этот раз произойдет чудо.  
  
— Ты мог бы подъехать позже, — попытался он в последний раз. — Ты ведь любишь лазанью.  
  
Голос Тео звучал отстранено, пока на фоне раздирался сигналом стационарный телефон.  
  
— Прости, детка, я никак… Давай лучше устроим барбекю в субботу и позовем на него твоих друзей? Можем и соседа позвать, как раз отпразднуем твою новую подработку, заодно и познакомимся.  
  
Стайлз поморщился. Слово «подработка» звучало пренебрежительно. Особенно в свете того, каким образом Стайлз вырвал у Лидии шанс показать себя во всей красе. Он планировал как раз таки завязать с подработками и выйти на полноценную работу на полный день. И Лидия обещала ему это, если он хорошо покажет себя в первый месяц. Но Тео как будто пропустил эту информацию мимо ушей.  
  
— Хорошо, значит в субботу. Без проблем.  
  
— Повеселись там, — посоветовал Тео. — Целую.  
  
— Целую.  
  
Стайлз сбросил вызов и на мгновение уставился на фото на заставке. Их совместное с Тео, которое было сделано на гавайском отпуске два года назад. И внезапно осознал, что дико соскучился по улыбке мужа. Тео вечно спешил, бежал, опаздывал, ускользал и так мало дарил ему тепла последнее время.  
  
Эрика уже села в свою машину и отъехала с парковки, помчалась готовиться к ужину в компании Дерека. Ей так отчаянно хотелось захомутать новоприбывшего горожанина, что она едва не выпрыгивала из трусиков.  
  
Стайлз тоже планировал принять душ и переодеться. Установив телефон в держатель, завел машину и выехал, аккуратно сдав назад.  
  
— Привет, Сири…  
  
— Добрый день.  
  
— Сири, найди мне Дерека Хейла.  
  
— Вот, что мне удалось найти… — Стайлз бросил беглый взгляд на экран, который пестрел всевозможными ссылками.  
  
Остановился на светофоре и снял телефон с держателя, с нескрываемым интересом кликнув первую попавшуюся. Дерек Хейл оказался из тех самых нью-йоркских Хейлов, которые владели огромным фармацевтическим бизнесом. А дядя Питер был самым что ни на есть Питером Хейлом, нынешним директором концерна. Его родители погибли в аварии два года назад, но у Дерека осталось двое сестер. Кора занималась благотворительностью и была истинной Хейл: высокой, черноволосой и донельзя красивой, как и старшая — Лора.  
  
У Дерека на удивление оказалось до чертиков много денег. И как же он всем этим распорядился?  
  
Стал писателем. Неплохим, судя по цветистым рецензиям от именитых авторов. У него была внушительная серия историй про мальчика-оборотня из калифорнийского пригорода, который случайно обрел сверхсилы. Обложки казались мрачными, как для подростковой литературы, но и Дерек не был похож на волшебную принцессу. Угрюмый, резкий и молчаливый, скрывающий за колючим фасадом немало тайн.  
  
Стайлз очнулся от собственных мыслей, лишь когда ему начали сигналить другие машины. На светофоре уже давно горел зеленый, а рев клаксонов лишь нарастал с каждой секундой.  
  
— Да, еду я! Еду! Дьявол! — в сердцах сказал он невидимому собеседнику. Ощущая себя так, будто его застукали с поличным на каком-то грязном дельце.  
  
Искать информацию на своего соседа в интернете было чем-то сродни, но все же не запрещено.  
  
***  
  
Эрика прибыла во всеоружии и даже захватила с собой традиционный гостинец. Стайлз посмотрел на печенье в ее руках, а затем на пышную грудь в неприлично глубоком вырезе черного платья.  
  
— Почему ты сразу не положишь свои сиськи ему в тарелку? — пошутил он.  
  
Эрика небрежным жестом тряхнула волосами.  
  
— Потому что я не имею стопроцентной уверенности, что он гетеро.  
  
Стайлз фыркнул и спустился с крыльца.  
  
— Я готов поспорить, что он гетеро. Ты бы видела его кожаный диван…  
  
— Но он писатель.  
  
— И что? — они как раз пересекали газон, следуя к двери. Стайлз не успел ответить, Лора распахнула дверь и замерла в проходе.  
  
Стайлз уже бывал в доме Дитона, еще до продажи.  
  
— Люди творческих профессий довольно непредсказуемы, — шепнула Эрика и расплылась в широкой улыбке: — А вот и мы! — возвестила она. — Лора!  
  
На Лоре красовался кухонный фартук и очки, которые делали ее еще сексапильнее в паре с приталенным платьем и шпильками. Она махнула вглубь дома, впуская их. Стайлз невольно подмечал изменения, которые привнес в декор новый владелец. Краску на стенах и ковровое покрытие обновили, но мореный дуб в оформлении откосов и лестницы остался на месте. У Дерека все-таки был вкус.  
  
— Проходите в гостиную. А я закончу с готовкой, осталось пару штрихов.  
  
Дерек тоже был в гостиной, стоял у камина, скрестив руки на груди. Словно готовился выдержать осаду, и Стайлзу стало даже немного жаль его в этот момент. Но все сочувствие испарилось, когда Дерек снова сделал эту презрительную штуку с бровями: «кто вас вообще звал сюда?». В его лице сложно было угадать истинные эмоции, но гостеприимством оно уж точно не светилось.  
  
— А где Лидия? — оглянулись Эрика, приближаясь к Дереку во всеоружии своей красоты. — Боже, это молодой Рикки Мартин на фото?!  
  
Дерек даже не обернулся к каминной полке.  
  
— Нет. Это фото моей семьи.  
  
Стайлз упал на секси-диван, который поселился в гостиной, и закатил глаза. Эрика называла эту игру «угадайка», она расставляла флажки в разговоре и ждала пока собеседник клюнет. Каждый новоприезжий мужчина подвергался этой проверке на натуральность. Эрика свято верила в свои методы и никому не позволяла подвергать их критике.  
  
— Этот вылитый Рикки! Как я могла ошибиться? — указала она на одну из рамок. — Может выпьем?  
  
Дерек покорно прошел к бару и бросил косой взгляд на Стайлза.  
  
— Джин с тоником.  
  
— А я бы выпила шерри, — подхватила Эрика, устроившись на диване. — У вас большая семья Дерек? Жена, дети?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Уже нет? Или пока нет?  
  
— Нет, — припечатал он.  
  
Когда Дерек разобрался с напитками, то тоже сел на диван с другой стороны. Стайлз оказался между ними, как волейбольная сетка. Эрика вся вибрировала от желания оказаться на его месте и в некотором роде Стайлз ее понимал.  
  
Дерек не стал откидываться на спинку, широко расставив ноги, так что коленом касался его бедра. Стайлз ощутил пульсирующий жар в месте соприкосновения, и в то же время не мог отодвинуться, разглядывая профиль Дерека: его крепкую шею, широкую спину, утянутую черной хлопковой футболкой, мощные руки, покрытые темным пушком. Но больше всего Стайлз акцентировал внимание на внешней стороне ладони, держащей бокал. Под толстой кожей бугрились вены, и Стайлз невольно подумал о том, как выглядит член Дерека в окружении всего этого великолепия загорелой матовой кожи и мышц.  
  
Что было чертовски неправильно. Плохой Стайлз.  
  
— Какие планы на недвижимость в этом городе? Думаете ограничиться этим домом?- поинтересовался Стайлз, делая большой глоток и с усилием выпихивая прочь из головы пошлые мысли. — За последние десять лет рост цен в этом районе не может не радовать. Более тихое место сложно найти, после Нью-Йорка я долго не мог привыкнуть, что здесь люди лишь изредка запирают двери.  
  
— Я не обговаривал это с Лидией.  
  
— Мы с ней команда, — шутливо подмигнул ему Стайлз. — Так что можете обсудить со мной все ваши мысли. Даже самые отдаленные.  
  
Дерек отреагировал совсем не так как ожидалось. Не последовало даже намека на улыбку, хотя Стайлз старался изо всех сил.  
  
— Кстати, где она? Лидия?  
  
— Не знаю, — равнодушно ответил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз решил пока сменить тему, тем более Эрика заняла выжидающую позицию.  
  
— Кстати, мы с Тео хотели бы пригласить вас с сестрой в субботу на барбекю к нам. Как раз будем отмечать новое сотрудничество.  
  
— Сотрудничество? — переспросил Дерек.  
  
— Мы с Лидией решили временно объединить усилия. Мне бы не помешали хорошие комиссионные, мы с мужем уже давно хотим усыновить ребенка.  
  
— В дополнение к дому и белому заборчику? — Звучало грубовато, но Стайлз не обиделся на Дерека.  
  
— Это не было спонтанным решением.  
  
— Суррогатное материнство или приют? — неожиданно уточнил он. Большинство людей не проявляли к этой теме активного интереса.  
  
— Я… — Стайлз растерялся. — Родство не так уж важно…  
  
Дерек ответил нечитаемым взглядом. И Стайлз догадался, о чем он подумал.  
  
В гостиную вернулась Лора и пригласила всех за полностью сервированный стол. Ее присутствие моментально разогнало тучи и скрасило обстановку.  
  
— Я надеюсь, мой угрюмый братец не лишил вас аппетита?  
  
— Совсем нет. Он — само очарование! — моментально соврала Эрика, но Лора в ответ лишь усмехнулась. Стайлз насторожился, но, когда взглянул на Дерека, поймал на себе его оценивающий взгляд.  
  
Дерек явно ставил под сомнение его профессионализм, убеждения касательно семьи, решимости завести ребенка и, возможно, наличие здравого смысла. В целом, если Дерек и был хорошим человеком, то где-то глубоко-глубоко в душе. Наружу прорывалось в основном его чванство и самоуверенность.  
  
Раздался звонок и Лора вышла открыть дверь. Это была Лидия с бутылкой дорогого вина, завязанной у горлышка красным бантом.  
  
Заметив за столом Эрику, она на мгновение напряглась и поджала свои густонакрашенные алые губки.  
  
— Рейес.  
  
— Мартин, — ответила та.  
  
Стайлз встал, чтобы отодвинуть стул, наслаждаясь ее выдержкой и грациозностью. Если бы ему было шестнадцать, и они учились в одном классе, то он был бы без памяти в нее влюблен. Бьющая через край сексуальность Эрики и в подметки не годилась утонченной красоте Лидии. Не в обиду Эрике.  
  
— Я думала, я буду единственной гостьей, — проговорила она.  
  
— Стоит поблагодарить за это Лору.  
  
— Если бы не я, Дерек, ты бы еще полгода барахтался в коробках и ел едва размороженные полуфабрикаты. Не стоит благодарить за то, что твоей семье на тебя не плевать, — отчитала его сестра голосом строгой мамочки.  
  
Лора явно наслаждалась вечером и компанией.  
  
— Что вы обсуждали в гостиной?  
  
— Субботнее барбекю. Я уже пригласил Дерека, но последнее слово за тобой.  
  
— С радостью! — откликнулась Лора.  
  
— А где твой муж? — спросила Лидия у Стайлза, оглядываясь.  
  
— Тео слишком занят на работе.  
  
— Давно вы вместе? — поинтересовалась Лора, помешивая лопатками салат из свежей зелени в огромной миске. Лазанья пахла умопомрачительно, так что слюнки текли.  
  
— Пять лет. Почти вечность. Я даже не помню себя до того, как встретил его. Но это даже хорошо.  
  
Дерек, услышав эту фразу, невольно вскинул брови. Как будто хотел иронично сказать «да неужели?» или «не может быть!», Стайлзу казалось, что Дерек подмечает больше, чем демонстрирует.  
  
— Тео со Стайлзом — идеальная пара, — не удержалась Эрика. — И выглядят вместе потрясающе.  
  
— Я еще не знакома с Тео, — вклинилась Лидия. — Но уже заинтригована.  
  
— Давайте есть, я три часа провела на кухне и жду комплименты своей стряпне! — воззвала Лора, и никто не смел ей возразить.  
  
Даже Дерек.  
  
  
  
Спустя два часа, когда ужин подошел к концу, Стайлз отправился домой. В окнах все еще было пусто, поэтому он не особенно спешил, расположившись на крыльце. Уже успело стемнеть, но вечер был теплым и безветренным.  
  
Стайлзу совсем не хотелось думать о пустом доме и такой же пустой холодной постели. Вызванивать Тео тоже не было желания, ведь что бы он ни сказал, Тео все равно найдет возражение, которое перекроет жалобы Стайлза. И так было всегда, вызывая внутреннее раздражение.  
  
Стайлз едва скрыл удивление, когда спустя минут десять на крыльцо к нему взбежала Лора. Украдкой, словно девчонка, отправившаяся на первое свидание с парнем, который не понравился ее отцу.  
  
Стайлз ненавидел чувствовать себя развалиной, но этим вечером неоднократно ощущал себя ею. Эрика с Лидией никогда особенно близко не общались, поэтому на ужине смотрели друг на друга с опаской, соперничая за внимание. И Стайлз был только рад, когда от разговоров о Тео, Эрика перетянула внимание на себя. Но больше всех досталось конечно Дереку, который выставил глухую стену против всех.  
  
— Я вышла покурить. Дерек ненавидит мою привычку, поэтому я стараюсь не мозолить глаза. — Она подкурила и жадно затянулась: — Неловко получилось…  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Я не знала, что ты в браке, когда приглашала на ужин. Просто ты вполне в его вкусе и я подумала…  
  
— Минутку, — перебил ее Стайлз. — Хочешь сказать, что твой брат?.. Что Дерек, ну…  
  
Лора кивнула, и Стайлз нервно засмеялся, ощущая, как засосало под ложечкой от беспокойства.  
  
— Эрика будет безутешна.  
  
— Она милашка, — Лора сделала еще одну затяжку. — Дерек на самом деле не такая задница, какой хочет казаться. Он недавно расстался с парнем, с которым встречался почти десять лет, и это было очень тяжело для него. Из-за этого он и решил переехать, сменить обстановку. Тем более, ему нужно дописать книгу.  
  
— Не думаю, что Дереку нужны друзья.  
  
— Нужны. Я не смогу торчать здесь вечность, но уезжая хочу быть уверена, что он выходит из дому хотя бы ненадолго.  
  
— Мне кажется он ненавидит меня, я ведь не дал ему уничтожить доставщика мебели, — пошутил Стайлз. — И я накликал на него Эрику.  
  
— Тогда ты мог бы сделать мне одолжение и не реагировать на его враждебность?  
  
— Взгляни на меня, как я могу кого-то осуждать?  
  
Лора не успела ответить, как из-за угла показался автомобиль Тео. Стайлз отчего-то расстроился, что их прервали. С Лорой было легко и она ему нравилась. Тео запарковался на подъездной дорожке и не стал загонять машину в гараж.  
  
— Меня ждешь, детка? — спросил он, взлетев на крыльцо и целуя Стайлза в висок. — Здравствуйте.  
  
— Тео, это Лора Хейл — сестра нашего соседа. Лора, это Тео Рэкен — мой муж.  
  
— Эрика была права, — натянуто улыбнулась Лора, протянув руку для приветствия. — Вы красивая пара.  
  
— Спасибо! — искренне поблагодарил Тео. — Стайлз уже говорил о барбекю?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Будем ждать вас в субботу.  
  
Стайлз бросил скользящий взгляд на старый дом Дитона и заметил во французском окне на втором этаже Дерека. Наверное, он искал сестру. Лора махнула ему, когда повернулась и пошла к дому, но Дерек не ответил ей и отступил назад.  
  
Казалось, слова Лоры должны были все разъяснить, но вышло наоборот. Стайлз испытывал жгучий интерес, который не так-то просто будет унять.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро субботы началось с газонокосилки. Стайлз проснулся от назойливого жужжания, оставив Тео в постели и спустился вниз, на ходу запахивая халат.  
  
— Восьмой час! — взмолился он, но Дерек его не услышал. В ушах у него красовались яблочные наушники последней модели с шумодавом. Позер!  
  
Но Стайлз не собирался так просто сдаваться и вышел на газон. Не хватало поливочного шланга, чтобы остудить нарушителя. И заставить его наконец-то пристойно выглядеть, в этот раз тот даже не надел на себя майку!  
  
— Это бесчеловечно шуметь в такое время! — крикнул Стайлз. Дерек повернул газонокосилку и заметил его, останавливаясь, а затем достал один наушник. Капля пота скатилась с брови по щеке и упала на грудь, привлекая внимание к его несомненно идеальной физической форме. Стайлз сглотнул тугой ком в горле при мысли, что мог бы коснуться этих мышц. — Можно не шуметь в такую рань?!  
  
— Начало девятого… У тебя трусы с Дартом Вейдером? — внезапно спросил Дерек и — о, Боже! — улыбнулся. У него была потрясающая улыбка.  
  
— Эй, не смей разглядывать мои трусы! — Свел края халата Стайлз, напоминая самому себе столетнюю девственницу. Но больше всего опасаясь за свой член, который мог встать в неподходящий для обычного соседского общения момент.  
  
— Фанат Звездных войн?  
  
— Это личное.  
  
— Да неужели? Твой муж сейчас выйдет и поколотит меня за такие вопросы? — Казалось, что Дерек флиртовал со Стайлзом, стоя на этой самой лужайке и обсуждая его белье. И этот Дерек был гораздо опаснее Дерека, каким он был на недавнем ужине.  
  
— Просто не шуми, — попросил Стайлз, намереваясь вернуться в постель к мужу.  
  
— Или?  
  
— Ты шутишь, чувак?!  
  
Дерек сунул обратно наушник и включил газонокосилку, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжая свое занятие. Стайлз не мог взять в толк, неужели Дерек его подначивает?  
  
На крыльцо вышла Лора с двумя чашками горячего кофе и ласково улыбнулась Стайлзу.  
  
— Не обращая на него внимания, — сказала она и протянула ему напиток, аромат даже на расстоянии забивал ноздри. — Вот. Возьми.  
  
— Стайлз… — На крыльце объявился Тео в домашней футболке и шортах. Стайлз бросил извиняющийся взгляд Лоре и направился к нему: — Раз уж я уже встал в такую рань, хочу съездить в Воллмарт. Тебе что-то нужно?  
  
— Ты. В кровати. Вместе со мной.  
  
Тео рассмеялся и чмокнул его в уголок рта.  
  
— Еще успеем, если ты помнишь у нас сегодня барбекю. Да и этот шум…  
  
— Ну тогда апельсиновый сок. И… поцелуй. — Когда-то Тео заводило, как Стайлз ластится к нему. Сейчас же он начал шарить взглядом по сторонам, как будто хотел улизнуть. — Езжай.  
  
Тео не стал спорить, и уже через минуту машина отъехала с подъездной дорожки, но Стайлз не спешил войти в дом.  
  
— Предложение кофе еще в силе? — крикнул он Лоре, стараясь перекричать шум газонокосилки.  
  
— Еще как!  
  
Они устроились за столиком на крыльце у дома, и Стайлз даже принес вчерашние булочки.  
  
— Покупные? — поинтересовалась Лора, проглотив кусочек.  
  
— Сам пеку.  
  
— Ммммм… Может, я помогу тебе?  
  
— Не стоит. Тем более Тео скоро вернется.  
  
Тео вернулся спустя добрых сорок минут и застал Стайлза уже выходящим из душа.  
  
— Горячая вода еще есть? — спросил он.  
  
— Думаю да.  
  
— Чудесно, — ответил Тео, схватил полотенце и занырнул в кабинку. — Разбери покупки! — крикнул он уже из ванной.  
  
***  
  
Тео был фанатом барбекю и жарил мясо сам, никому не доверяя столь ответственную миссию. Дядя даже подарил ему на Рождество в прошлом году хлопковую футболку с надписью «Король барбекю|King of BBQ», которую тот гордо выгуливал каждый пикник. Сегодня в меню были говяжьи бургеры, хот-доги и стейк, а из овощей своей очереди уже ждала нарезанная ломтиками кукуруза, помидоры и острый перец.  
  
Стайлз, закончив с общими приготовлениями, наконец-то смог расслабиться на солнышке у бассейна, скрывшись от всех за солнечными очками. Ему нравилось, что в данный момент все хлопоты берет на себя Тео.  
  
— Почему каждая булочка на этом барбекю уже нашла себе сосиску, а я все одна? — Эрика потянула через трубочку пунш, в который сама же и вылила бутылку дешевой водки получасом ранее.  
  
— Потому что ты ищешь член, а не человека, — парировал Стайлз.  
  
— Может мне заделаться в лесбиянки? Не в курсе, Мартин после развода не перешла на киски?  
  
— Спроси у нее сама.  
  
— Спросить о чем? — Лидия села к ним, разложив на коленях цветастое ситцевое платье. — Мне кажется или в твоем пунше есть алкоголь, Стайлз?  
  
Эрика захихикала, уткнувшись носом в свой стакан.  
  
— В холодильнике есть сок.  
  
— Учту на будущее, — кивнула она и посмотрела в сторону Тео: — Король барбекю?  
  
— Ему это нравится. Чувство значимости и все такое.  
  
— Еще бы.  
  
Тео пригласил пару ребят с работы, которые облепили его с обеих сторон. Они подавали ему прихватки, щипцы и уголь, так словно у них проходила сложная медицинская операция. Но при этом не забывали про пиво и скучные разговорчики.  
  
— Какие у меня будут комиссионные, если я раскручу Хейла купить еще один дом в Бикон-Хиллз? — решил уточнить Стайлз. Стоило убить обоих зайцев одним выстрелом, подружиться с боссом и подумать о прибыли.  
  
Лидия прищурилась.  
  
— А он что-то говорил на эту тему?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Наша договоренность на данном этапе не включала твои комиссионные с этого проекта.  
  
— Еще нет никакого проекта, только мысли. Тем более он не пойдет с этим к тебе, после доставки, которую ты ему организовала.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что он вообще что-то купит?  
  
— У него есть на это деньги и этого в принципе достаточно. Ты теряешь сноровку, Лидс, — протянул Стайлз, и Лидия шлепнула его по руке.  
  
— Какая я тебе Лидс?!  
  
— Только не говори, что тебе не нравится, когда я зову тебя так, мисс Мартин? — рассмеялся Стайлз, и Лидия слегка покраснела. Так словно вернулась в те годы, когда ее могла смутить любая малость.  
  
Эрика наблюдала за ними молча.  
  
— Стайлз! Стайлз!  
  
— Прошу прощения, — Стайлз направился к Бойду, который и в этот раз пришел с новой девушкой.  
  
— Я знакомил тебя с Кирой? — спросил он, выглядывая Эрику.  
  
Кира была как минимум наполовину азиаткой и пришла в наряде японской школьницы: белая блузка, темно-синяя короткая плиссированная юбка и полосатые гетры. Вдвоем они выглядели почти как двое актеров из порно, верзила-негр и его узкоглазая подружка.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — Стайлз покривил душой, но искренне считал, что на том свете ему все простят. Бойд имел право встречаться с кем ему хочется, но глубоко в душе Стайлз все еще был фанатом их тандема с Эрикой.  
  
— Твой муж ловко управляется с лопатками, — послышалось из-за спины и Стайлз, обернувшись, увидел Дерека.  
  
Его повседневный прикид не уступал городскому. Солнцезащитные очки, белая хлопковая футболка, выгодно оттеняющая загорелую кожу, и черные джинсовые шорты чуть выше колена.  
  
— Завидуешь? — парировал Стайлз.  
  
Дерек окатил его тяжелым взглядом с головы до ног и ответил:  
  
— Немного. — Как будто говорил это не о барбекю, а о нем?! О Стайлзе. Что к черту происходит?  
  
Стайлз никогда не был поклонником подковерных игр, поэтому предпочел сказать правду:  
  
— Твоя сестра призналась, что хотела свести нас. До того, как узнала о моем браке.  
  
Дерек посмотрел в сторону и сунул руки в задние карманы, словно ему было неловко.  
  
— После смерти наших родителей Лора думает, что заделалась к нам с Корой в мамочки. А все потому, что она единственная из нас, у кого уже есть дети. Кстати, твоя подружка сравнила моего двенадцатилетнего племянника с Рикки Мартином…  
  
Стайлз даже не улыбнулся.  
  
— А еще Лора сказала, что ты пережил разрыв?  
  
— Этого ей говорить явно не стоило. — Взгляд Дерека моментально потяжелел.  
  
— Почему же?  
  
— Потому, что это никого не касается.  
  
— Мы могли бы стать друзьями, — предложил Стайлз. — Если тебе нужно будет поговорить, я всегда готов выслушать и поддержать. Тем более мы в одной команде!  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — сухо ответил Дерек.  
  
— Почему? — В голосе Стайлза звучала почти детская обида.  
  
— Не стоит дружить с тем, кого хочешь трахнуть.  
  
Стайлз был обезоружен. В схватке, кто скажет максимум правды, Дерек победил его с разгромным счетом. Маленький мальчик внутри ликовал от мысли, что Дерек считает его сексуальным. Но взрослый Стайлз понимал и принимал границы, а это значило, что нужно расставить все точки над «и».  
  
— У нас с Тео не такие отношения. Мы не изменяем друг другу.  
  
— Тогда прошу прощения, если понял что-то неверно, — Дерек смотрел открыто ему в глаза и это подкупало. — Не хочу, чтобы это ставило кого-то из нас в неловкое положение.  
  
— Никакой неловкости! Проехали. А где Лора?  
  
— Пошла за третьим стаканом пунша. Кто-то втихую подлил в него водки, пока она болтала с Лидией.  
  
— Это была Эрика и она вылила ее в бочку. Хочешь сока? — предложил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек кивнул и они вышли на кухню. Стайлз тут же направился к холодильнику и достал канистру. Дерек пил залпом, но одна непослушная капля все же упала на белую ткань.  
  
— Нужно застирать, тогда пятна не будет, когда оно само высохнет. Снимай, — потребовал Стайлз.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты пролил сок…  
  
Дерек пошел за ним в гостевую ванную комнату, стягивая на пути футболку. Стайлз старался не поднимать взгляд на зеркало, висевшее над раковиной, чтобы не разглядывать Дерека. Но когда закончил, прятать глаза было глупо. Дерек был так близко и при этом снова обнажен по пояс. До ужаса хотелось провести ладонью по рельефной плоти, ощутить кожей чужую кожу, вдохнуть его запах полной грудью и позволить себе насладиться этими ощущениями.  
  
Руки задрожали, а из комнаты как будто откачали весь воздух.  
  
— Вот, — протянул ему футболку Стайлз.  
  
— Я мог бы вернуться к себе и переодеть ее, — с насмешливой улыбкой проговорил Дерек, будто прочитал его мысли.  
  
У Стайлза тут же загорелось лицо. Он даже не подумал о такой возможности, а все потому, что мыслил не головой. А тем, что пониже пояса. И так всегда в присутствии нового соседа, что не могло не настораживать. А если бы Дерек решился подкатить чуточку настойчивее, смог бы Стайлз отказать?  
  
— Помнишь, ты говорил о недвижимости? — внезапно спросил Дерек, уходя от неловкой ситуации. За что Стайлз был ему благодарен. — Я бы хотел ознакомиться с вариантами.  
  
— Что-нибудь зловещее, в стиле твоих книг?  
  
— Ты читал мои книги?  
  
— Еще нет, но планирую.  
  
— Не трать время, — грубовато обрезал Дерек. — Это книги для подростков. Взрослым они будут не интересны.  
  
— Я и сам в душе подросток. Ты ведь видел мои трусы с Дартом Вейдером? А еще я люблю Супермена и Капитана Америку.  
  
— Я кажется, слышал от тебя, что это личное?  
  
— Верно, — озорно рассмеялся Стайлз. — Но я уже немного тебе доверяю.  
  
Дерек странно посмотрел на него, а затем развернулся и ушел. Стайлз даже немного растерялся, не обидел ли чем его? Но Дерек всегда демонстрировал спорные способности к коммуникации. Сегодня их разговор был из ряда вон. Стайлз все еще не понимал, как реагировать на новость о том, что Дерек Хейл хочет его трахнуть.  
  
Стайлз вышел во двор, Тео с улыбкой помахал ему.  
  
— Детка, иди сюда!  
  
Стайлз заметил, что Дерек стоит с другой стороны двора вместе с Лорой и наблюдает за ним. Мурашки побежали по коже от этого взгляда. Но Стайлз взял себя в руки и пошел к Тео, хотя и понимал, что хотел бы совершенно другого.


	4. Chapter 4

После того как все разошлись, Тео в абсолютном молчании помог Стайлзу собрать стаканчики и вычистить барбекюшницу, подхватывая все до единой капельки жира с крышки. На кухонном столе все еще стояла оставленная канистра с апельсиновым соком и, глядя на нее Стайлз, думал о том, о чем явно следовало бы забыть.

Тео зарядил посудомойку и подошел к нему.

— Ты какой-то задумчивый, — обронил он.

— Вовсе нет, — фальшиво улыбнулся Стайлз, стараясь скрыть нервозность.

Тео удивил, когда потянулся и с нажимом поцеловал, притискивая Стайлза к кухонному острову. От Тео пахло его любимым одеколоном Cool Water и дымом. Стайлз впервые смотрел в глаза Тео и не мог прочитать даже отдаленно его мысли.

— Я уделяю тебе мало внимания, детка? — прошептал Тео ему в шею, у самого уха. А затем поцеловал в сгиб плеча у самого ворота футболки. Стайлз задрожал, но не от возбуждения. Слова Тео прозвучали так словно были обращены к ребенку, а не полноценному партнеру. Мужу.

С затаенным ужасом Стайлз понял, что Тео уже давно говорит с ним подобным образом. Снисходительно. И так же одаривает своим вниманием, разобравшись с более важными делами. Но даже если бы сказал ему об этом — Тео вряд ли понял.

Стайлз хотел что-то ответить, но Тео быстро закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Знакомый запах окутал, как пуховое одеяло.

— Я устал, — отстранился он. — Прости.

Тео не особенно расстроился, что секс обломился. Стайлз улыбнулся, чтобы немного сгладить неловкость. Пальцы подрагивали, будто он сделал что-то плохое. Обычно Стайлз всегда был руками и ногами за секс, стоило лишь намекнуть.

— Я сделаю попкорн, — предложил Тео. — Посмотрим кино?

— Marvel или DC?

— Выбирай.

— Сегодня на моей улице праздник?

Стайлз ощутил, что его буквально захлестывает радостью от того, что Тео снова идет на контакт. И это немного размыло невидимый барьер, который образовался между ними. На барбекю Тео как обычно демонстрировал свои чувства к нему преувеличенной нежностью, которая не была присуща ему в повседневной жизни. Стайлз предпочел бы, чтобы Тео перестал париться о том, что может подумать кто-то и делал все от души.

Они почти не говорили во время фильма, лишь соприкасаясь руками, когда запускали ладонь в глубокую миску. Стайлз даже не заметил, как дрейфует, привалившись к плечу Тео, но безоговорочно позволил себе провалиться глубже в сон. Понимая, что его веки хлопают, как паруса под легким ветерком. Ощущение уюта и тепла затопило все тело, вымывая воспоминания о недавнем разговоре с Дереком.

Тео…

Проснулся Стайлз от хлопка двери, но, когда осмотрелся понял, что уже утро. Тео оставил его на диване, а сам скорее всего ушел в спальню. И даже не разбудил, прежде чем сорваться куда-то в воскресную рань. Телефон пискнул, но это был не Тео, а Лидия. После того, как он сказал ей, что Дерек готов ознакомиться с другими объектами в городе, та буквально рвала удила.

На кухонном островке лежала записка-стикер от Тео:

«Буду занят до обеда, не стал будить. Я закажу ужин в ресторане, так что отдыхай. Т».

Стайлз дернулся, когда сбоку раздался стук. У стеклянной двери черного входа стояла Лора, пришлось впустить ее, хотя ему срочно требовалась зубная щетка и горячий душ. Лора приземлила на стол божественно пахнущий персиковый пирог.

— Я предложила его Дереку, но он сказал, что, если бы пихал в себя сладкое без разбора, ему пришлось бы жить в спортзале. — Излишнее напоминание об идеальном теле Дерека звучало будто издевка. Но Лора не могла бы нарочно проделывать это с ним. Только не она. — Будешь?

— Спрашиваешь?! Дай мне минуту, умыться.

Ускользнув в гостевую ванную, Стайлз прижался лбом к стене и закрыл глаза. Если бы он хотя бы близко понимал какую опасность будет представлять Дерек, то бежал бы стремглав. Присутствие Лоры протягивало невидимый мостик между их домами. Как будто Дерек постоянно находился в соседней комнате.

Стайлз сначала отлил, затем вымыл руки, умылся и почистил зубы. Ментол перекрыл неприятный привкус во рту, щеки уже порядком заросли, но Стайлз никогда не брился день в день.

Когда он вернулся на кухню к Лоре, та уже сварила кофе и устроилась на барном стуле с чашкой. Сегодня она оставила свои густые темные волосы распущенными, они струились по ее плечам и спине, делая ее еще более женственной. Калифорнийский загар шел ей больше, чем кому-либо.

— Тео уехал? — уточнила она. Хотя Стайлз почему-то догадывался, что Лора уже знала ответ.

— Верно.

— Дерек сказал мне, что ты должен подобрать ему новый объект для покупки.

— Какие-то проблемы?

Лора натянуто улыбнулась и спрятала лицо за чашкой, опустив глаза.

— О, нет… Просто, ну…

— Насколько я понимаю, ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, но боишься, что я воспользуюсь этой информацией?

— Нет, я верю тебе. Вернее, верю в то, что ты хороший парень, Стайлз. Просто не уверена, что это хорошая идея.

— О покупке?

— Нет, о том, что он просит тебя об этом.

— И чем же я плох? — не догнал Стайлз, невольно испытывая обиду.

Лора тяжело вздохнула, а затем внезапно сменила тему.

— Ты будешь пробовать пирог? Я сварила тебе кофе.

— Ты не ответила? Почему, я не должен помогать Дереку? — настоял Стайлз, доставая из ящика нож и разрезая пирог на части.

Лора явно тонула в неловкости не желая отвечать.

— Я зря заварила эту кашу. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Дерек стал для тебя возможностью разбавить ваши отношения с Тео. Мой брат производит впечатление крепкого орешка, но это не значит, что он ничего не чувствует. Последний разрыв заставили его захлопнуться еще больше и даже очерстветь.

Стайлз понял, что их неловкий флирт с Дереком на барбекю не ускользнул от внимания Лоры.

— Хотелось бы мне иметь сестру похожую на тебя, — беззлобно хмыкнул он.

— Есть еще Кора и она та еще заноза в заднице…

— Мне уже нравится ваша семья.

— А ты бы явно понравился нашей семье, — обдала его теплом Лора. И Стайлз понимал, что он ничуть не преувеличивает. Дерек все сказал ранее, Лора ведет себя как мамочка по отношению к нему. Оберегает чувства брата от очередной встряски. Но как бы там ни было, Стайлз не собирался отказыватся от сделки из-за сомнительных опасений. У них с Дереком нет будущего.

— Я рад, что мы нашли общий язык. Я требую рецепт пирога! — заявил Стайлз, закидывая в рот внутренний край, сочащийся нежной мякотью. Тесто было не просто рассыпчатым, кисло-сладким в пропитке. — Божественно!

— Приятно слышать это от парня, который сам печет печенье.

Стайлз улыбнулся, не переставая жевать. Когда через двадцать минут Лора ушла, пришлось спрятать пирог в холодильник, потому что глядя на него, Стайлз думал об идеальном прессе Дерека. Опасения Лоры были излишни, вряд ли Дерек планировал как-то к нему подкатывать, после того как они все обсудили.

***

Доставка из ресторана приехала гораздо раньше, чем сам Тео. Стайлз вышел на крыльцо, чтобы расплатиться и увидел Дерека с двумя переполненными бумажными пакетами, доверху нагруженными едой.

— Подстраховка нужна? — спросил он, после того как довольный доставщик запихнул в карман пять баксов чаевых.

Дерек нахмурился, но Стайлз уже не велся на его недовольные гримасы.

— Справляюсь…

— Давай, — настоял Стайлз, приближаясь с твердой решимостью помочью. Тот только крепче вцепился в пакеты, вот-вот и раздавит их лишь бы не отдавать. В белой хлопковой футболке с коротким рукавом воображению Стайлза оставалось мало места для воображения.

Запретный плод.

— А где твой муж? Почему он не занимает тебя? — прищурился Дерек, глядя против солнца.

— Он заказал ужин и скоро будет, — заступился за Тео Стайлз, кивнув на упаковку доставки, оставленную у порога.

— Романтический ужин?

— Что-то вроде того.

— Я видел Лора сегодня приходила к тебе.

— Она угощала меня пирогом. Обычный соседский визит.

— И вы не обсуждали меня? — хмыкнул Дерек. И врать было бессмысленно, потому что тот знал как облупленную свою сестру.

— Лора отчего-то решила, что ты слишком неотразим для меня. Настолько, что я буду готов закрутить роман под носом у Тео. Но все в порядке, ничто не сможет мне помешать продать тебе еще один кусочек недвижимости и забрать свои комиссионные. Для этого я готов пойти на все! Буквально, — пошутил Стайлз, но Дерек даже не улыбнулся.

— Буду ждать имейл с предложениями, — только и ответил он, отводя взгляд в сторону.

Стайлз неловко помялся, не решаясь сказать что-то еще. Хотя чертовски хотелось растянуть момент и поговорить с Дереком еще немного. Стайлз не мог отрицать для самого себя, что его тянет к Дереку будто магнитом. И не только физически, Стайлзу хотелось узнать о Дереке намного больше. И этот интерес в некотором роде граничил с бестактностью.

Тео спас ситуацию, выбрав именно этот момент, чтобы наконец вернуться домой. Они с Тео обменялись сухими кивками и Дерек ушел в дом. Тео, приблизившись положил Стайлзу руки на бедра, притянул к себе и поцеловал, сходу влезая своим языком ему в рот. Метил свою территорию, а значит Тео заметил их с Дереком общение. Стайлз не собирался вызывать ревность Тео, но самой собой так выходило, что Дерек в пределах досягаемости притягивал его внимание.

— Как прошел день? — ласково спросил он, погладив большим пальцем щеку Стайлза. Согревающая улыбка растеклась по его лицу, а глаза призывно заблестели.

— Привезли еду.

— Ты не злишься, что я тебя оставил?

Стайлз и сам не понимал, что чувствует. Больше беспокоило видел ли Дерек, как Тео осыпает его поцелуями?

— Пошли в дом, — проигнорировал вопрос Стайлз.

***

Утром Стайлз проснулся с приятной опустошенностью во всем теле. Давно забытое чувство после хорошо проведенной ночи.

…Тео не дал ему улизнуть после ужина и прямо на кухне потянулся за поцелуем, который быстро перерос в неловкие обжимания у стойки. Целеустремленность, с которой Тео шел на пролом, немного удивляла Стайлза. Стоило задрать вверх голову, как на его шее оказывались жадные губы. Стайлз понимал, что не может в этот раз отказать, какой бы сумбур не творился в его голове — Тео в этом не виноват.

Тео опустился на колени и расстегнул брюки Стайлза. Взгляд поплыл по комнате, когда настойчивые губы обхватили его член, Тео тихо замычал. Минет никогда не был его козырной фишечкой в отличии от Стайлза, который обожал сосать даже больше, чем трахаться.

Сбоку в окне что-то мелькнуло, и он повернул голову. Пусто. Как будто кто-то заметил их и скрылся. Возможно, Лора? Или… Как бы там ни было Стайлз не хотел, чтобы их с Тео близость стала достоянием общественности. Пусть для Лоры это могло послужить успокоением. Подтверждением того, что все ее опасения ложные.

Стайлз неохотно отстранился и потащил его наверх. Им с Тео хорошо. Даже слишком…

Зазвучал телефон классической мелодией вступительной части «Звездных войн». Лидия устала писать сообщения и перешла к активным действиям. Настоящая акула на мелководье.

Стайлз потянулся за айфоном, целомудренно подгребая простыню к подбородку. Словно та могла бы его увидеть.

— Доброе утро!

— Как успехи с Хейлом? — без прелюдии начала Лидия.

— Мне кажется, что он созрел. Ждет имейл с предложениями.

— Надеюсь, ты уже пишешь его? — последовал раздраженный вопрос. Лидия была, как всегда, в своем репертуаре.

— Еще бы! — соврал Стайлз. — Но у меня во второй половине дня два показа, если ты помнишь?

Лидия перепоручила ему работу Эллисон, чтобы та могла наконец сходить в отпуск. Счастливая Эллисон заспамила фотками из Флориды весь рабочий чат.

— Жду ответа по Хейлу. — Звучало так словно речь шла об объекте, а не человеке.

— Все будет хорошо, Лидс.

Стайлз откинулся на постель, как только Лидия без прощаний сбросила звонок. Тео уехал на работу и даже не разбудил, но Стайлз не стал расстраиваться как вчера. Хватало того не выплеснутого раздражения, которое витало между ними всю прошлую неделю.

Стайлз резво выкарабкавшись из постели отправился в душ, а затем вышел на пробежку. Бег помогал очистить голову. Машины Дерека не оказалось на подъездной дорожке, на крыльце тоже пусто и Стайлз решил, что они с Лорой уехали в город. После пробежки Стайлз решил позвонить Тео и спросить разрешения поработать с его лэптопа, но ответа на вызов не последовало.

Скорее всего тот вышел на обед.

Он быстро залез в базу и составил имейл Дереку, а после отправки зачем-то решил почистить историю. Тео не особенно любил, когда пользовались его личными вещами. Это не было проверкой изначально, но у Стайлза все зарябило в глазах, когда он нечаянно увидел многочисленные запросы на сайте с красноречивым адресом. И, казалось бы, никаких проблем, если бы в поиске не значилось гетеросексуальное порно.

Горячие киски?

Наугад ткнув в первую попавшуюся ссылку, Стайлз пронаблюдал как грудастая блондинка на шпильках (и только в них) подошла к кровати, на которой лежал сухощавый паренек, связанный по рукам и ногам, как индюшка на День Благодарения. Она взобралась на матрас широко расставив ноги, а затем села ему на лицо. На фоне продолжала играть ненавязчивая музыка, пока парень…

Стайлз резко захлопнул лэптоп, чуть не сбросив его со стола. Хотелось немедленно стереть себе память.

Ситуация вышла на дикость странная. И дело было даже не в самом факте просмотра. Стайлз тоже любил периодами погонять шкурку, глядя на каких-нибудь мускулистых самцов, вроде их нового соседа — никакого криминала, пока все находится в области фантазии. Но Тео, мастурбирующий на женщин? Тео никогда не нравились женщины в том самом смысле. Или нравились? Тео хочет переспать с женщиной или уже сделал это?

Стайлз замерз на месте, стараясь переварить увиденное. За все шесть лет, что они знали друг друга Стайлз ни разу не замечал, чтобы Тео хотя бы немного флиртовал с кем-то, кто относился к женскому полу. У него-то и подруг никогда не водилось, в отличии от Стайлза, который обожал женщин. Для себя он еще в старшей школе определил свою ориентацию, после того как неудачно попытался переспать с одноклассницей Хизер на одной из дежурных вечеринок. Первый опыт оказался для обоих крайне неудачным. Зато в колледже Стайлз отрывался на славу до тех пор, пока в его жизни не появился Тео. И хотелось бы знать, как долго в жизни его мужа длится эта гетеросексуальная полоса?

В кармане завибрировал телефон, испугав его. Тео ответил или Лидия — не имело значения, Стайлз все еще не мог собрать мысли в кучу. Через час ему нужно было ехать на показ в другую часть города. И никто кроме него не смог бы сделать эту работу.

— Дерьмо, — сам себе выпалил Стайлз, чувствуя, как виски противно сдавливает резкая боль. — Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо!

Телефон снова завибрировал, а затем тут же раздался звонок. Но когда Стайлз увидел улыбающегося Тео на заставке, то попросту передумал снимать трубку. Не сейчас, ему нужно переварить полученную информацию и выработать план. Как минимум понять, что, к черту, это значит и стоит ли переживать?

Стайлз выключил звук и положил мобильный экраном вверх не сводя взгляд с дисплея. Тео все еще широко улыбался, глядя куда-то в потолок, пока не отключился.

***

Стайлз решил привлечь к вопросу независимое мнение, уже направляясь на показ.

— А геи вообще смотрят гетеро порно? — поинтересовалась Эрика через динамик. — Как-то это странно.

— Я не возмущаюсь тем, что он смотрит это. Я не понимаю — зачем? Вчера мы шикарно провели вечер, а затем ночь.

— Потрахались?

— Да.

— И это не походило на сезонную уборку в шкафу? — хмыкнула она.

— Нет, — грубовато ответил Стайлз. Ему уже не казалось хорошей идеей спросить у Эрики.

— Тогда тебе нужно с ним поговорить. Поинтересуйся, что это значит?

— Вот так запросто?

— Поверь, если ты уже в замешательстве касательно его мотивов, что будет дальше? Я не говорю, что Тео святой, но может быть все не так уж страшно. У всех есть свои заскоки, ты никогда не думал, что Тео любит смотреть на то, чего у него нет? — Эрика рассмеялась.

— Ты ужасна, — бросил Стайлз и нажал на отбой.

Впервые легкомысленность Эрики показалась ему раздражающей. Стайлз хмуро уставился на дорогу, не зная, что и думать. А затем пока не погас экран выбрал в пропущенных Тео и перезвонил, чтобы не струсить потом. Последовали гудки, а затем хриплое: «Да?».

— Я набирал тебе.

— Я видел. Что-то важное? Мы с дядей ходили на лэнч.

— Не совсем. Нужен был твой лэптоп, но я уже воспользовался им.

Тео никак не среагировал.

— Ну и хорошо…

— Тео? — обронил Стайлз, не решаясь сказать прямо. — Тео… я нашел ссылки на порно у тебя в компьютере. И я немного... Нет, я сильно обескуражен!

— Ссылки? — как будто не догадывался о чем идет речь, уточнил он.

— Горячие киски.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Стайлз, — прохладно ответил Тео, так будто Стайлз мог что-то перепутать.

— Ты на работе? — Стайлз придвинулся к телефону, словно мог увидеть в нем что-то.

— Ты меня в чем-то подозреваешь?

— Ты смотрел, как грудастая цыпочка садится парню на лицо. Как мне понимать это?

— Я не изменяю тебе.

— А хотел бы? — с ужасом спросил Стайлз. Казалось, что небо заволокли тучи, но на самом деле это просто серое марево стало у него перед глазами. Пять лет вместе! Пять лет! И не почувствовать, что партнер рядом с тобой изменился?

Тео всегда был излишне самоуверен и транслировал с самого начала их романа, что Стайлз — это все, что ему нужно. Все, чего он хотел. Когда они вместе ездили в Миннесоту к отцу, Тео спрашивал у него благословения укрепить их отношения. Папа тогда обнял Тео и сказал, что у него появился еще один сын.

— Я уважаю тебя, Стайлз. — Уважаю?!

— Ты понимаешь, что говоришь не то? — вскрикнул Стайлз.

— А что бы ты хотел услышать?

— Что ты не би?

Тео промолчал.

— Тео, ты серьезно?!

— Стайлз, давай поговорим дома?

Стайлз набрал полную грудь воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать и понял, что этот разговор не стоило заводить подобным образом. По телефону.

— Я освобожусь в шесть, хотелось бы, чтобы ты тоже был дома.

— Буду, — коротко ответил Тео и добавил: — Стайлз…

— Что?

— Я люблю тебя. В этом я уверен.

— Но не уверен в другом… — Стайлз вцепился в руль, понимая, что должен остановится.

— Стайлз… Я… Мне нужно бежать. Поговорим, вечером, — Тео сбросил.

***

Парочка, которая осматривала с ним дом, светилась от счастья — молодожены. У них глаза горели, как звезды в безлунную ночь. Трейси и Бретт, они мило называли свою пару «брейси» и рассказывали о недавней свадьбе. Как нарочно Трейси заметила кольцо на пальце Стайлза и задала кучу вопросов, как будто он продавал им не уютный домик, а себя. Стайлз не давал себе расклеиться, ведь стоит дать слабину и можно забыть о новых клиентах. Улыбка не сползала с лица.

Освободился Стайлз даже раньше шести, но когда вернулся домой, то сразу заметил машину Тео на подъездной дорожке. За минувшие четыре часа после их разговора Стайлз уже проиграл у себя в голове больше сотни сценариев дальнейшего развития событий. Одно, несомненно, у них были серьезные проблемы в браке. И желание Стайлза завести детей лишь все усугубляло, только теперь до него начало доходить почему Тео так сопротивлялся этому.

Они невольно отдалились друг от друга и стали чужими. Каждый жил своей жизнью, соприкасаясь в каких-то точках и уже давно не следуя одной траектории. Случались моменты, вроде вчерашнего, когда все было хорошо. На поверхности, ну а что внутри Стайлз перестал в какой-то момент задумываться.

Тео вышел на крыльцо, когда услышал его машину и выглядел искренне обеспокоенным. Стайлз проследовал внутрь мимо него, не сказав ни слова, хотелось выпить. А может и напиться, чтобы не приходилось думать. Тео безропотно прошел на кухню, следуя за Стайлзом по пятам. Это казалось глупым и смешным. Тео, который примчался спасать их отношения, несмотря на то что последние полгода планомерно избегал или отмахивался. Как вовремя.

— Мы поговорим?

— Я слушаю, — Стайлз плеснул себе водки и сделал маленький глоток, обжигая язык. — Я хочу знать все. Налить?

Тео отказался.

— Стайлз… Тебе не стоит пить.

— Ну, а тебе не стоило скрывать от меня свое порно. Как давно ты не удовлетворен?

Тео сжал пальцы в кулак и от Стайлза отнюдь не ускользнул этот жест.

— Ты ведешь себя агрессивно.

— Ну, а ты хочешь мне изменить. Если еще не сделал этого. Согласись, у меня есть повод разозлиться?

— Я не виноват! Стайлз, не нужно меня подозревать! Я все еще твой муж.

Стайлз изо всех сил постарался успокоится. Тео выглядел так, будто его грузовик переехал, не осталось и следа от былой самоуверенности.

— Говори… — разрешил Стайлз и Тео приблизился к нему и положил руки на плечи.

— Стайлз, я тебя люблю.

— Чего ты хочешь, Тео? Прекрати говорить, что любишь! Ты врал мне!

— Я не врал тебе. Просто…

— Просто, что? Что, Тео? — Стайлз понимал, что его заносит, но не мог уже остановиться.

Тео отнял руки, будто ошпарился.

— Ты не хочешь меня услышать.

— Хочу, но не понимаю.

Тео встрепал себе волосы и тяжело вздохнул, а затем упер руки в кухонный остров будто хотел сдвинуть его с места.

— В школе я встречался с девушками, да и в колледже попервой. Так, на пару ночей. Я вообще не заморачивался тем, кто я? Гей, би, натурал, да какая разница? И полюбил я тебя, а не то, что ты мужчина, Стайлз! За то, как ты без умолку смеялся над моими шутками, каким ты был неуклюжим, но при этом до боли очаровательным. Ты крошил мне чипсы в постель и будил по утрам минетом. Боже, мне сносило крышу, когда ты просто заходил в комнату в своей старой красной худи, джинсах и стоптанных кедах. От твоих спутанных волос, родинок и улыбки. Я с ума по тебе сходил, раньше кроме нас двоих никого вокруг не существовало, но теперь, оглянись!

— Наш дом?

— Рутина. Ты ведь тоже устал?

Стайлзу было невыносимо больно, но гнев поутих и между ними повисло тяжелое молчание.

— Ты не хотел ребенка, теперь тебе не по душе наша жизнь здесь… Это ведь ты меня сюда притащил, ты хотел жить в этом городе, поближе к дяде. Ты хотел этой рутины не меньше, чем я. И я изо всех сил пытался соответствовать тебе. Теперь ты хочешь развестись?

Тео вскинулся.

— Нет! — горячо возразил он. — Я не хочу разводится с тобой, Стайлз. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей жизни. Ты — тот самый, особенный для меня человек. Тот, кто мне нужен. Мой муж.

— Я не… — удивился Стайлз, глядя в широко распахнутые глаза Тео. — Я не понимаю.

— Нам не обязательно расходиться. Просто нужно дать друг другу больше свободы. Приоткрыть двери.

Тошнота подкатила к горлу, когда Стайлз понял, о чем именно просит его Тео. Открытый брак или что-то в этом роде. Частая практика в гомосексуальной среде, да и в принципе в прогрессивном обществе. Но не для него, не для Стайлза, который верил во «вместе навсегда».

Здесь в Бикон-Хиллз нельзя жить как заблагорассудится. Этим стоило бы озаботится в Нью-Йорке, а заодно открыть глаза своему партнеру, прежде чем регистрировать брак на бумаге.

— У тебя кто-то есть?

— Нет, Стайлз, я бы не стал тебе изменять.

— Ты просишь дать тебе свободы, но при этом говоришь, что не стал бы изменять. Звучит хреново, как по мне.

— Пять лет — это долгий срок. Неужели, тебе никогда не хотелось посмотреть на сторону?

— Смотреть — не значит трахаться. Не нужно путать. Это угробит наш брак!

— Наоборот, укрепит, — не согласился Тео. — Как ты не понимаешь?

— Я не смогу.

— Ты просто на взводе, — постарался успокоить его Тео.

— Не надо указывать мне, что я чувствую. Окей? Ты просишь меня отказаться от всего во что я верю на данный момент. И для меня это совсем не просто. Для любого человека это было бы не просто. Нужно подумать.

Тео кивнул.

— Конечно. Я понимаю.

Стайлз опасался, как бы его не вывернуло прямо перед Тео, поэтому решил пойти в спальню. Разговор вышел сложным и запутанным. Тео вел себя, как настоящий эгоист и это причиняло невыносимую боль. Стайлз не понимал, что нужно сделать, чтобы в душе снова стало тепло.

Тео говорил, что любит. Но как бы там ни было суть одна: он хочет трахать других. И Стайлз либо разрешит ему это, либо их отношениям рано или поздно придет конец.

Стайлз не стал включать свет и прямо в одежде лег на постель, чувствуя себя как никогда разбитым. Хотелось, чтобы за окном пошел дождь — это в большей степени соответствовало бы его внутреннему состоянию. Ветви деревьев, шуршащие по стеклу, стук капель и гром где-то в отдалении.

Стайлз задремал, глядя на закат. Тео пришел ближе к девяти и от него пахло алкоголем. Он наощупь устроился у Стайлза за спиной и обнял под грудью. Прижал к себе так сильно, что перехватывало дыхание.

— Детка, ты меня ненавидишь? — едва слышно спросил он.

Притворятся спящим не имело смысла.

— Нет. — Стайлз не врал. Внутри все как будто замерзло не было ни гнева, ни злости. Пустота.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел. Просто мне показалось правильным сказать тебе то, о чем я много думал.

— Ты думал о других?

— Как будто это преуменьшает мою любовь к тебе?

Стайлза окатило волной дичайшего сопротивления происходящему.

— Тео, прошу тебя, не говори мне о любви.

— Ты злишься, поэтому тебя обижают мои слова. Я не пытаюсь на тебя давить.

Стайлз высвободился из объятий и сполз с матраса на пол. В данный момент, ему казалось, что он не просто раздавлен — уничтожен.

— Я думаю нам не стоит спать вместе, пока я не справлюсь со своими чувствами.

— Стайлз! — позвал Тео, не желая отпускать его. — Стайлз!

Стайлз вышел из спальни. В глаза ударил яркий свет лампы в коридоре и пришлось прикрыть их ладонью. К ним редко приезжали гости, в последний раз это был отец Стайлза, и он пробыл совсем недолго.

Вряд ли в гостевой можно отыскать свежее белье, но Стайлз решил, что сегодня ни за что не вернется в спальню.

*** 

Тео не уехал, как обычно пораньше, а дождался пока Стайлз спустится и даже приготовил завтрак. Бекон, яйца и заискивающая улыбка, как приправа.

— Доброе утро!

— Доброе утро! Какие у тебя планы на день? — поинтересовался Тео, как ни в чем ни бывало, и Стайлз неприлично фыркнул. В свете утра вчерашний вечер выглядел абсолютно по-другому. Не было страха и горечи, правда прозвучала и с ней не имело смысла бороться. Как ни странно, Стайлз почувствовал облегчение, потому что наконец-то понимал, что не так.

— Будем делать вид, что ничего не случилось? — Стайлз понял, что у него был шанс закрыть глаза, если бы он проигнорировал ссылки в лэптопе Тео. Просто пустил на самотек, но это было не в его характере.

Тео помялся, как напрудивший в штаны ребенок.

— Мы должны быть честными, верно?

— Верно.

— Стайлз, ты важен для меня. И я не хочу тебя потерять.

— Но? Тебе меня недостаточно. Окей. Я понял это еще вчера. — Тео отвел взгляд и Стайлз продолжил: — Я просто не представляю, как нам жить с этим дальше, Тео. И если ты можешь спать с одним, а любить другого, то для меня это практически невыполнимая миссия.

— Ты можешь и не делать этого…

— А могу послать тебя к черту и уйти? Я ведь тоже чего-то хотел и не получил от тебя! — Стайлз не испытывал сожаления, когда говорил об этом. 

— Ребенок? — неуверенно спросил Тео.

— Да. Я хотел ребенка.

— И сейчас хочешь? — В глазах Тео плескался страх, но Стайлз возненавидел бы себя, добившись своего такой ценой.

— Я не готов причинить другому существу боль чисто из прихоти. Тебе он не нужен и я с этим мирюсь.

— Выходит, я эгоист, раз хочу чего-то лично для себя?

— Тео, я устал. Тебе необходим от меня ответ сейчас? Сегодня?

— Нет.

— Я уже сказал, что мне сложно это принять. Но я тебя услышал. Это все, что я могу, если ты хочешь бежать и трахаться на стороне, я не в силах посадить тебя на цепь.

— Но я не застану тебя вечером у открытого чемодана? — с подозрением спросил Тео. — Я боюсь этого больше всего.

— Если я решусь купить билеты в Миннесоту, то сделаю это по твоей кредитке, — вымученно улыбнулся Стайлз.

Тео сделал шаг вперед, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал.

— Ты не представляешь, как много ты значишь для меня, Стайлз. — Он не спешил отстранятся и коснулся своим носом его. — Я не собираюсь тебя отпускать, ты только мой.

Стайлз не смог долго выносить взгляд Тео на себе и отвернулся. Тео повел губами по его шее, а затем неохотно отпустил. Стайлз был не в состоянии больше слушать, как Тео говорит «люблю», не после всего.


	5. Chapter 5

После того как Тео все-таки уехал Стайлз просидел добрую половину часа, уставившись в одну точку. Ему не хотелось думать или анализировать. Потому что не мог поверить в происходящее. 

На пикнике, когда Дерек предположил, что его брак не так уж традиционен, Стайлз отмахнулся с полной уверенностью в Тео и себе. Но теперь-то что?

Слова Тео все еще рефреном звучали в ушах:

_«Я не собираюсь тебя отпускать»_

_«Я тебя люблю»_

_«Ты мой»_

_«Ты — особенный для меня человек»_

Но Стайлз уже давно не тот парень, который носил стоптанные кеды, крошил чипсы в постель и смеялся над каждой шуткой Тео. Они выросли, повзрослели вместе. И Стайлз, как и Тео, изменился, сменив худи на строгие рубашки и джемпера, а неуклюжий ежик на стильную прическу. Когда-то он любил картошку спиральками, но когда понял, что она оседает на его боках, прекратил ее есть.

Можно ли сравнить секс с другими с желанной картошкой?

Стайлз не выгораживал себя, чувствуя вину за то, что засматривался на Дерека. Но прекрасно мог контролировать собственное влечение, не боясь оказаться с членом Дерека во рту или заднице, под наплывом нахлынувших эмоций. Он не допускал и мысли о том, чтобы на самом деле изменить Тео. 

Стайлз встал и налил себе кофе. Извинительный завтрак, приготовленный Тео, полетел в мусорное ведро. Ни ласковые слова, ни парочка поджаренных яиц не могли смягчить ситуацию до такой степени, чтобы Стайлз перестал укорять себя.

Стайлз понял, что действительно может купить себе билеты до Миннесоты и улететь сегодня вечером, ничего не объясняя. Так было бы проще всего. Но помимо Тео у него оставалась работа, своя жизнь, которую он вел в Бикон-Хиллз: Эрика с ее легкомысленными шуточками и меланхоличной борьбой с одиночеством, Лидия с хищной хваткой, скрывающей за собой чувствительную натуру, и даже Лора… К ней Стайлз тоже успел привязаться.

Стайлз представил себе обеспокоенное лицо отца, сидящего напротив него. Его глубокий голос, полный заботы.

_— Что у тебя случилось, сын?_

_— Я просто попал впросак, папа._

_— Вы расстались с Тео?_

_— Нет, мы отдыхаем друг от друга. Знаешь, пап, не все такие как ты. Тео нужны новые эмоции, в виде влажной киски или даже нового парня. Кого-то, кто снова будет смеяться над его шутками, даже если они не смешные, крутить задницей перед носом и боготворить его член._

Конечно, Стайлз не стал бы говорить подобное отцу. Но это была правда без прикрас и Стайлз понял, что ему нужно это пережить. Нужно дойти до финиша, несмотря на все ухабы дороги. Бежать — не выход.

Стайлз дернулся, разлив на столешнице гигантскую лужу кофе, когда услышал стук с черного хода. Стайлз быстро накинул салфетку, чтобы пятно не сползло на пол, и вышел открыть. Он думал это снова с Лора с очередным гостинцем, но не угадал: за застекленной дверью ждал Дерек, разглядывая что-то в телефоне.

Его брови почти сошлись на переносице, так сильно он хмурился, а губы вытянулись в прямую жесткую линию. Но выглядел он все равно шикарно в черной футболке и джинсах, облегающих его тело, как вторая кожа.

Стайлз уже и забыл, что отправил ему вчера перечень возможных объектов и просил сообщить, когда тот с ними ознакомится. В виде шутки Стайлз даже добавил старый полуразрушенный особняк в лесу с припиской: «Вдохновение для мрачного писателя». Казалось, это должно было позабавить Дерека, по крайней мере, именно на это делалась ставка.

— Я думал, что вместо тебя пришла Лора. — Открыл двери Стайлз и пригласил его внутрь.

Дерек поднял взгляд и пропутешествовал им сверху-вниз до самых босых ступней. Насупленная морщина между его бровей куда-то испарилась и даже некоторое подобие улыбки появилось на хмуром лице.

— Ты еще не проснулся?

Стайлз невольно пригладил волосы. Ночевка в гостевой вряд ли пошла ему на пользу.

— Стараюсь проводить прием посетителей после десяти, но для тебя сделаю исключение.

— Спасибо, — совершенно серьезно ответил Дерек, как будто не понял шутку.

— Кофе? — предложил Стайлз, чувствуя себя неловко. Что было странно, ведь он находился на своей территории. Но присутствие соседа всегда непредсказуемо действовало на него.

— Черный, без сливок. — Еще бы! Дерек не мог предпочесть что-то менее суровое.

Стайлз отправился к кофеварке, а затем убрал уже разлитый кофе со столешницы. Мысли о Тео невольно пришлось задвинуть в дальний ящик.

— У меня тут небольшой бардак…

Дерек не отреагировал и сел за остров, расположив перед собой телефон. На экране красовался тот самый заброшенный особнячок в лесу. Его продавали за бесценок по причине тотального запустения, когда Стайлз был на объекте последний раз, это было больше года назад: машине приходилось пробираться через настоящие джунгли, а одна из крылечных ступеней лопнула прямо у него под ногой. На второй этаж Стайлз не рискнул подниматься, опасаясь за сохранность своих костей.

— Интересует рухлядь? — хмыкнул он, протягивая Дереку чашку. — Это же форменная развалюха.

— Ты сам его порекомендовал, и я заинтригован, — Дерек казался абсолютно серьезным.

— Дырками в полу или мышами?

— Ценой и возможной перспективой.

— Его же даже не сдашь без капитального ремонта, когда я предлагал недвижимость речь шла о чем-то более благонадежном, — помялся Стайлз. — Если ты листнешь дальше, то увидишь чудесный домик буквально в двух кварталах отсюда.

— Переживаешь за комиссионные?

— Скорее за свою голову, когда обо всем узнает Лидия.

— Стайлз, — Дерек тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с невольным раздражением. — У меня уже есть чудесный домик по соседству, я хочу чего-то другого. Более дикого и уединенного.

Стайлзу показалось, что ему слышится двойной смысл в его последней фразе.

— Подобные места ищут в основном маньяки.

Дерек снова не среагировал, взял чашку и сделал глоток. Но, видимо, кофе ему не понравилось, потому что он тут же брезгливо отставил его.

— Этот дом с историей.

— И запахами гнилого дерева…

— Ты покажешь мне его? — упрямо спросил он. Казалось, если Стайлз даст заднюю Дерек потащит его за шкирку прямо в домашнем халате. Его не так-то просто было сбить с выбранного курса.

— Сегодня?!

— Почему нет? У тебя планы? Другие показы?

В голове было пусто, но Стайлз знал, что сейчас он слишком уязвим и ему не стоит проводить время наедине с Дереком.

— Нет, но…

— Чудесно, даю тебе полчаса, чтобы собраться. Поедем на моей машине. — Полностью в стиле Дерека — никаких возражений. — Я как раз сделаю в дорогу нормальный кофе.

— Эй! — обиделся Стайлз, хотя заваривал не он. — А чем этот-то плох?

— На вкус как моча.

Стайлз не стал спорить.

— Я даже не вышел на пробежку.

— Ты сегодня проснулся позже обычного, — безэмоционально обронил Дерек и Стайлз застыл с открытым ртом.

— Ты… Ты следишь за мной?

— Нет, я пишу детективы, приходится подмечать мелкие детали, — ответил он, а затем добавил: — Окна моего кабинета смотрят прямо на вашу подъездную дорожку.

— Выходит, ты видел, как Тео уехал утром?

Дерек вопросительно взглянул на него, вскинув свои невозможные брови вверх. 

— Да, видел. Стоило сначала написать? Твой муж ревнует?

— Нет. Все в норме.

Стайлз замер перед ним, как кролик перед удавом, не зная, как расценивать такой пристальный интерес. Некстати в памяти всплыл прошедший вечер, и Стайлз едва успел скрыть беззащитное выражение лица, но быстро отвернулся, до того как Дерек заметил заминку. Меньше всего хотелось бы обсуждать Тео и причины, заставившие их изменить свой график. 

Дерек направился к выходу и Стайлз тоже не стал тратить время впустую.

***

В машине пахло хвоей, как в лесу. Черном кожаном лесу с тонированными стеклами, в котором свободно гуляли хищники.

Стайлз не часто оказывался на сидении пассажира, поэтому для него это было несколько необычно. Так же необычно, как и представить себе Дерека в своем седане.

— Пристегнись, — напомнил тот, и Стайлз едва не получил пряжкой по носу, когда начал натягивать ремень. Пафосная тачка Дерека явно объявляла ему войну.

— Шикарное авто.

— Я в курсе, — самодовольно ответил Дерек, чем вызвал у Стайлза раздраженное фырканье.

— Производишь впечатление?

— Нет, просто люблю хорошие машины, — Дерек завел мотор и уверено вырулил на дорогу. Какое-то время они ехали молча, пока не добрались до окружной. Стайлз почти через силу заставил себя отвлечься от разглядывания пейзажа за окном и начал подсказывать куда ехать дальше.

Дерек управлял машиной с той же уверенностью, с которой носил свою кожанку, словно она была аксессуаром к его безукоризненному образу. 

— О чем будет новая книга? — поинтересовался Стайлз, разглядывая Дерека в профиль.

— Не люблю забегать наперед.

— Хочешь сказать, ты ни с кем не делишься своими планами?

— А ты? Вы с Тео проговариваете все друг другу?

Стайлз поморщился.

— О, поверь в нашем браке царит абсолютное доверие, — не без иронии ответил он и Дерек бросил косой взгляд в его сторону, едва не позабыв о дороге.

— Многие пары заводят детей, чтобы разбавить рутину. Когда одному из партнеров скучно или плохо. Особенно, когда это касается усыновления.

— А как это было у вас? Десять лет — немаленький срок, — парировал Стайлз, зная, что Дерек не захочет заговорить о своем бывшем. — Тоже хотели разбавить рутину?

— Туше, Стайлз.

— Учусь у лучших. Как его хотя бы звали?

— Айзек.

— И каким он был?

— Сложным, — коротко ответил Дерек, сжимая руль так сильно, что казалось немного и оторвет его.

— И вы не хранили друг другу верность?

— Десять лет, как ты заметил, долгий срок, и не все пары так идеальны, как ваша с Тео. Но дело даже не в моих убеждениях, были вещи… которых я просто не мог ему дать.

Невероятно личное признание. Стайлз понял, что Дерек готов приоткрыть завесу, но вряд ли смог бы ответить также честно в ответ. Не тогда, когда у него все внутренности ходили ходуном из-за Тео и его новых предпочтений. Помимо воли Стайлз ощутил себя столетней развалиной, как и тот дом, который Дерек так хотел увидеть.

— Я никогда не говорил, что мы идеальны.

Дерек не ответил, но даже по его профилю легко читалось явное недоверие. И поделом, ведь все. Без шуток, все восхищались их парой, как будто это экспонат в музее. И не последнюю роль в этом спектакле отыгрывал Тео.

— Все считают, что мы идеальны, — добавил Стайлз спустя минуту. — Но это не так.

— Тогда, что же еще держит вас вместе? Привычка или любовь?

— Сразу оба? — покривил душой Стайлз, стараясь чтобы Дерек не почувствовал лжи.

Спасло то, что они прибыли на место назначения и из-за поворота показался дом. Мрачный и нелюдимый, как обычно показывают в дешевых хоррорах. Не хватало только воронов, кружащихся над крышей. И Дерек на пару мгновений застыл, влипнув взглядом в панораму.

— Идеальное место… — едва слышно проговорил Дерек.

Стайлз заметил одну ворону, которая, неосторожно взмахнув крыльями, все-таки вылетела из декоративного окна на чердаке. 

— Возможно, после всех ужасов Нью-Йорка.

Дерек считал сарказм и хмуро посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Я хочу его купить.

— Ты ведь даже не вышел из машины! — возмутился Стайлз не без удивления. — А как же осмотр прохудившихся полов, паутины размером с одеяло и выбитых стекол?

— Я и не жду, что дом будет в хорошем состоянии. Но это вызов.

— Вызов?

— Я хочу сам привести его в порядок, — во взгляде Дерека читался явный азарт. — Я уже вижу каким он может быть. Понятно, что придется вложиться в реконструкцию, но мне нравится работать с деревом.

Писатель-плотник. Стайлз боялся загадывать, какие еще сюрпризы таил в себе Дерек. Почему-то легко можно было представить его себе в рабочем комбинезоне на голое тело. _Дерек бросает себе на плечо испачканную в краске тряпку, а затем взбирается на лестницу, приставленную к восточной стене._

_Чинит. Красит. Полирует._

Стайлз моргнул раз тридцать, чтобы прогнать эти образы из своей головы.

— Я забыл упомянуть, что лет двадцать назад в этом доме убили человека — женщину. Ее расчленили и похоронили в лесу. Вдруг она будет приходить к тебе в гости?

— Очень смешно, Стайлз, — Дерек открыл дверь машины и вышел.

Стайлз тоже выбрался наружу, едва поспевая за ним.

— Это не шутка. Думаю, на ней будет белое платье в пол.

— В конце девяностых никто не носил платья в пол, — закатил глаза Дерек, но отчего-то не пресек его ребячество. 

— Говоришь, так будто не был на Выпускном Балу. 

— Я был Королем Бала, — последовал ответ, в котором Стайлз ничуть не сомневался. — В школе я много играл в футбол и был капитаном команды.

Стайлз не стал взбираться на крыльцо.

— Осторожно, Дерек! Крыльцо в отвратительном состоянии, в прошлый раз я поранил голень. Нога провалилась под ступеньку.

Дерек замер в паре футов, вероятно раздумывая стоит или нет заходить внутрь с парадного. Но затем решил обойти дом по кругу в поисках черного входа. Газон вокруг дома отсутствовал напрочь и земля там, где не росла дикая трава, проглядывала как залысины. Зато обступающих со всех сторон лес был густым, так что и не разглядеть, что там в глубине.

Дерек все-таки добился своего и вошел в дом. Стайлз немного поколебался, но последовал за ним. Они оказались на кухне, где еще сохранились остатки мебели. Шум вспугнул крыс, и они начали разбегаться в разные стороны.

— Кухня стандартных размеров со смежной столовой, — указал Стайлз в направлении арки. Когда-то этот дом представлял собой не столь печальное зрелище. Кто-то ухаживал за ним и, возможно, любил.

— Наконец-то решил поработать риелтором? — хмыкнул Дерек не оборачиваясь. — У моих родителей особняк был похожей планировки. Здесь видны следы огня?

— Пожар, расчлененка, землетрясение — этот дом вобрал в себя самое лучшее.

— Как ты писал мне: вдохновение для мрачного писателя? — Дерек обернулся и посмотрел прямо на Стайлза. Огромный мерзкий черный паук спустился по тонкой, как леска, паутине прямо ему на плечо. Стайлз не был уверен, что в Калифорнии могут водиться ядовитые пауки, но потерять клиента во время осмотра объекта не мог ни в коем случае.

— Замри.

— Стайлз…

— Дерек, на тебе сидит настоящий тарантул! Подожди, я спасу тебя. — Стайлз приблизился, рука немного подрагивала, потому что паук на самом деле был большой.

Дерек наблюдал за ним, как в замедленной съемке, а затем дернул плечом, и паук неохотно свалился на пол, подхватился и убежал в зловещие недра дома. Ситуация, казалось бы, вошла в рамки нормальности, но Стайлз некстати обнаружил, что находится слишком близко к Дереку. Так близко, что практически может ощутить тепло его тела в футе от себя.

У Стайлза во рту пересохло от пристального взгляда желто-зеленых глаз Дерека, который путешествовал по его лицу. Они оба чувствовали притяжение и теперь Стайлз не мог спихивать все на собственные неуемные порывы. Не прошло и дня, как они с Тео обсуждали измену, а он уже готов запрыгнуть на Дерека? Изнутри подкатила тошнотворно-липкая волна паники и вины. 

Стайлз резко отпрянул, будто обжегся и готов был бежать, чувствуя себя безмозглой добычей. Глаза Дерека. Губы Дерека. Безупречное тело Дерека. Стайлз готов был скулить побитой собачонкой, когда Дерек улыбался или шутил с ним. Дерек назвал Айзека «сложным», но разве сам Стайлз с его рушащимся браком и неуверенностью в собственном будущем был бы лучшим выбором?

Лора просила не делать этого. Не вмешивать Дерека в их разборки с Тео. И Стайлз просто не мог поступить с ним подобным образом.

— Стайлз? — удивленно позвал Дерек.

Стайлз натянул на лицо фальшивую улыбку.

— Здесь не безопасно, не советовал бы тебе идти на второй этаж, вдруг крыша упадет на голову?

Дерек не захотел отпускать момент. В два шага он сократил расстояние и поцеловал Стайлза. Руками обхватил его лицо, словно хотел убедиться, что Стайлз не сбежит в очередном приступе страха. Но при этом Дерек не напирал — их губы знакомились друг с другом всего пару секунд. Затем Дерек сдал назад, но Стайлзу уже было плевать на правильность происходящего.

Следующий поцелуй вышел напористым, страстным и почти злым. Стайлз прихватил Дерека за нижнюю губу, тот в отместку сплющил его губы и раскрыл их своим языком. Стайлз жадно впитывал в себя каждое, даже мимолетное касание Дерека. 

Его руки у себя на бедрах, груди, шее. Твердую кожу под пальцами, когда Стайлз ухватил Дерека за плечи и потянул на себя. Горячее дыхание на своей щеке, которое посылало волны мурашек по всему телу. Стайлз влип в него, врезался как в стену, и ему не хотелось прекращать. Все было именно так, как он и представлял себе в фантазиях. Дерек прикасался к нему так, словно уже владел и это заставляло Стайлза плавиться изнутри.

Не было места смущению. Они оба знали, что такое сексуальное желание.

Дерек сбавил обороты лишь когда первый голод прикосновений был удовлетворен. Воздуха не хватало и приходилось жадно ловить его, как выброшенная на берег рыба. В любой другой ситуации после таких поцелуев обычно была одна дорога — в постель, где можно уже не смущаясь исследовать друг друга — телом, губами и языком. 

И Стайлз не был бы против, если бы не десять тысяч «но», которые разделяли их. В воображении переспать с соседом казалось безмерно возбуждающим приключением, но на деле они только запутают все.

— Дерек, — прямо ему в губы выдохнул Стайлз. — Дерек, я не могу.

— Боишься обмануть идеального Тео?

— Нет, не хочу наебать самого себя.

Дерек неохотно разжал объятия и отступил. Стайлз видел, как сильно он возбужден, как играют желваки на его щеках и понимал, что делает лишь хуже. Хрупкое доверие Дерека разрушалось на глазах.

— Прости, ты говорил мне. Я должен был прислушаться, — он вскинул руки, капитулируя. — Мы можем спихнуть все бумаги на Лидию, но я не хотел бы забирать у тебя комиссионные.

Стайлз пытался зацепиться за любой предмет в комнате, чтобы не смотреть на Дерека.

— Я в норме. Не нужно привлекать Лидию… — глухо сказал он. — Проехали?

— Проехали, — поддержал Дерек, а затем вышел на улицу. Сбежал.

Стайлз сжал кулаки и сделал глубокий вдох. Взять одну машину уже не казалось ему хорошей идеей.


End file.
